No Rain No Rainbow
by haebaragi
Summary: YUNJAE. MPREG. Yunho, yatim piatu yang menaruh dendam kepada ayah Jaejoong. Dengan menjadi pelayan pribadi Jaejoong, ia lebih mudah melampiaskan rasa dendam dan kebenciannya yang sudah mendarah daging. Jaejoong yang tidak tahu-menahu adalah korbannya, menjadi objek balas dendam kesumatnya. Dan setelah hidup Jaejoong hancur karenanya, ternyata ia tidak bisa tertawa penuh kemenangan.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: characters belongs to God, I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
setting: alternate universe  
warning: ooc, boys love, mpreg, typo, newbie, klise, nyinetron, etc**

.

* * *

**NO RAIN NO RAINBOW**

* * *

.

"Mnhh…." Yunho mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat untuk menahan desahannya. Tubuh bagian selatannya terus menyentak untuk meraup kenikmatan dari sosok tak berdaya di bawahnya; seorang _namja_ cantik yang berstatus sebagai tuan mudanya, Kim Jaejoong.

Sudah empat bulanan sejak pertama kali ia menggauli Jaejoong secara diam-diam. Ya, setelah ia memberikan obat tidur ke dalam segelas susu yang rutin diminum Jaejoong sebelum tidur. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menghamili _namja_ berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. Namun, jasad yang begitu elok itu telah menjadi candu baginya. Dengan kata lain, Yunho sudah tahu Jaejoong sedang mengandung darah dagingnya, tetapi sejak dua bulan yang lalu ia melakukannya satu kali tiap minggunya untuk menentramkan batinnya—menyalurkan kebutuhan biologisnya.

"Nghh … ahh~"

Yunho makin liar tatkala desahan Jaejoong terdengar begitu menggoda. Di tengah keremangan, wajah rupawan itu malah mengundangnya untuk mendaratkan kecupan berulang. Pun mata bulat yang jernih itu tengah ditenggelamkan kelopaknya, namun sama sekali tidak menurunkan gairah _namja_ berkulit kecokelatan itu. Jaejoong justru terlihat kian menggoda dengan erangan dalam tidurnya. Barangkali Jaejoong juga merasakan kenikmatan yang sama di alam mimpinya.

Pendingin ruangan tak mampu mencegah hadirnya peluh yang bercucuran. Tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, sebelah tangan Yunho meraih jemari Jaejoong yang semula mencengkeram bantal dan menautkannya dengan lembut. Tangannya yang satunya lagi tetap menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menindih perut Jaejoong yang sudah membuncit. Ia tentu tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap kandungan Jaejoong, mengingat tercapainya tujuannya hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Ia meyakini hal itu—sangat yakin.

Ia lantas menarik berlembar-lembar tisu setelah menerka Jaejoong akan segera mencapai puncak dari kenikmatan duniawinya. Perkiraannya tak meleset, kemudian ia menyusul disertai geraman penuh nikmat dan tertahan. Ia lekas memisahkan diri dan menaikkan celananya selepas dari surga dunianya. Ia pun memastikan piama Jaejoong sudah rapi seperti semula, lalu ia merapikan selimut yang menutupi sampai dada _namja_ cantik yang kembali bernapas dengan teratur itu.

Dengan langkah tenang sembari merapikan setelan jasnya yang merupakan seragam resminya dalam bekerja di kediaman Kim, ia keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan menuju kamarnya di lantai satu yang tidak jauh dari dapur. Ia terbilang diistimewakan lantaran pelayan lain tinggal di paviliun sebelah rumah utama seperti seharusnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari setahun ia sudah bisa mengambil hati sang tuan muda, sehingga ia dipilih sebagai pelayan pribadi dari anak tunggal Mr. Kim yang terkenal sebagai salah seorang konglomerat di Korea Selatan itu, dan mendapat kehormatan untuk tinggal satu atap dengan majikannya.

Di dalam kamar yang temaram, Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya di selimutnya yang tebal beserta isak tangisnya.

.

* * *

.

Seperti biasa ketika Mr. Kim melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri, atau tidak bisa pulang ke rumah, Yunho mengantarkan sarapan ke kamar Jaejoong karena sang ahli waris tunggal kekayaan dan kejayaan keluarga Kim itu tidak suka makan sendiri di meja makan yang besar. Ia sangat membenci kesepian di antara rasa lainnya. Memang benar kalau harta tak bisa membeli kebahagiaan, malah merenggut kebersamaannya dengan ayahnya. Bahkan saat di akhir pekan yang seharusnya bisa menyenangkan jika dilewatkan bersama keluarga. Tetapi setelah Yunho hadir di tengah keluarganya, ia merasa hidupnya menjadi lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Pelan-pelan Yunho mendorong troli mendekat ke arah meja bundar di dekat pintu kaca menuju balkon. Sang pemilik kamar sendiri tidak tampak, mungkin masih berada di dalam kamar mandi. Seusai menata sarapan Jaejoong di meja, ia lantas membuka pintu menuju balkon untuk menjaga sirkulasi udara dalam keadaan baik. Ia pun menghirup banyak-banyak udara segar musim semi yang beraroma rumput basah itu, kemudian menahannya sedikit lebih lama sebelum mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Yunnie, pagi ini aku muntah lagi~"

Yunho segera berbalik setelah mendengar suara manja Jaejoong. Ia sudah terbiasa mendapati Jaejoong yang memanggilnya seperti itu, terlebih setelah sang tuan muda itu memintanya untuk berhenti bersikap terlalu formal jika mereka hanya berdua.

Tanpa banyak kata, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang mulai menduduki tepi tempat tidur dan mengoleskan minyak lavender di bawah hidung _namja_ cantik yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya itu. Ia tidak terkejut mendengar pengakuan dan keluhan Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini, meski ia selalu ingat untuk mencampurkan tablet anti mual beserta penguat kandungan di dalam makanan yang hendak disantap _namja_ cantik itu. Ia pun membeli susu khusus untuk Jaejoong secara diam-diam demi menjaga agar keinginannya tidak pupus di tengah jalan.

"Apa aku menderita sakit yang parah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan raut cemas.

Yunho sedikit kaget saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdiri, kemudian meraih telapak tangannya untuk ditempelkan di perut yang makin lama akan kian membesar tersebut.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, kan? Perutku keras dan lebih membuncit sekarang." Jaejoong berkata dengan tampang polosnya, "Apa jangan-jangan lemak di tubuhnya berkumpul di perut dan berubah menjadi endapan? Itu salahmu karena belakangan ini kau selalu melarangku _fitness_."

Yunho harus menahan tawa ketika mendengarnya, namun dalam waktu yang sama ia berdebar-debar merasakan ada sesuatu yang berdetak—atau mungkin bergerak—di dalam perut itu.

"Tapi kan jadwal _fitness_ Joongie sudah ku ganti dengan joging dan bersepeda?"

Sebenarnya Yunho geli ketika mengatakannya, bahkan ia juga aneh mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan begitu imut. Tetapi ia harus menuruti setiap keinginan _namja_ yang dianggapnya bocah manja itu agar tujuannya tercapai dengan mulus.

"Tetap saja kau tidak selalu mengizinkanku untuk bersepeda sendiri. Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bosan kau bonceng terus? Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan karena terhalang punggungmu yang lebar itu."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir _kissable_nya berpura-pura kesal. Sedangkan Yunho berusaha tetap menanggapi setiap celotehan Jaejoong dengan kekehan ringannya.

"Terkadang aku juga merasa ada yang bergerak-gerak di dalam perutku."

Yunho masih bisa merasakannya melalui telapak tangannya, dan itu membuat setetes keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

"Tolong bilang kalau aku tidak menderita penyakit parah…." Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan raut ketakutan membuat Yunho sedikit merasa tak tega.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Joongie…."

Setelah sadar tangannya terlalu lama digenggam oleh Jaejoong, Yunho segera melepasnya dan bersikap layaknya pelayan kepada majikan.

"Pagi ini koki memasak sup ayam ginseng seperti keinginan Joongie semalam. Ayo dicoba sebelum dingin."

Jaejoong menurut masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Apalagi poninya dijepit ke belakang, membuatnya tampak kian imut.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin joging dulu."

Yunho lalu mengalihkan perhatian ke pakaian olahraga yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya kau juga mengatakannya semalam."

"Itu keinginan mendadak sejak bangun tidur tadi," lirih Jaejoong seraya menikmati sup hangatnya. Ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar dan tatapan matanya hanya tertuju pada isi mangkuknya seakan-akan ia sangat menikmati kegiatan sarapannya tanpa ingin diganggu, namun sejatinya ada banyak hal yang bermain di benaknya yang sibuk.

.

* * *

.

Tahun ajaran baru, berarti mengenakan seragam musim semi yang dilengkapi _blazer_. Kini Jaejoong sudah kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas.

Jaejoong mencoba mengancingkan _blazer_ hitamnya sembari mengaca di cermin tingginya, namun malah tampak ketat di bagian perutnya. Ia bahkan sudah meminta desainer keluarganya untuk menjahit lagi celana seragamnya yang berwarna abu-abu itu dengan ukuran pinggang yang lebih besar. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan _blazer_nya tidak dikancing.

"Apa _blazer_nya juga perlu diganti?"

"_Ani_," lirih Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bayangannya di cermin. Namun senyum hangat ia sunggingkan untuk Yunho saat ia berbalik. Ia pun dengan telaten membersihkan debu yang kebetulan ia lihat di jas hitam Yunho sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

Seperti hari-hari sibuknya sebelum liburan, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah ia akan sarapan bersama ayahnya yang kebetulan sudah pulang dari perjalanan bisnis. Yunho mengekor padanya dengan membawakan tas sekolahnya.

"Jae, tadi dokter Shim mengingatkan kalau nanti sore sudah waktunya kita melakukan _check up_."

"_Ne_," jawab Jaejoong singkat dengan fokus tetap pada sarapannya. Ia tidak lupa kalau keluarganya selalu menjalani _medical check up_ setiap enam bulan sekali.

Tanpa disadari oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, bibir Yunho membentuk seringai kejam.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan suapannya karena teringat sesuatu, "_Appa_."

"_Nde_?" Dan selama ini Mr. Kim tidak keberatan untuk sedikit mengobrol di meja makan. Kalau tidak seperti itu, ia akan sangat sulit untuk bisa berbincang santai dengan Jaejoong.

"Kemarin _Umma_ bilang sudah tiba di Korea."

"_Umma_mu pulang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan disertai senyum tipis.

Terlihat sekali kalau Mr. Kim tak tahu menahu perihal kepulangan mantan istrinya itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan orang yang telah melahirkan putra semata wayangnya.

"Katanya adikku akan sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku. Mungkin nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Berarti dia murid baru?"

"_Ne_."

Mr. Kim tak menyahut lagi. Pun biasanya akhirnya juga tak jauh beda. Bisa saja Mr. Kim memperpanjang perbincangan dengan Jaejoong, namun dapat dipastikan tidak akan jauh dari topik yang menyangkut perusahaan ponselnya—yang nantinya ia wariskan kepada anak tunggalnya itu.

.

* * *

.

"Aish … hari pertama masuk kenapa harus ada olahraga?" gerutu Kim Junsu, teman sekelas yang juga merupakan adik sepupu Jaejoong.

"Aneh sekali. Biasanya kan kau selalu menunggu-nunggu pelajaran olahraga," sahut Jaejoong yang mulai mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang depan loker.

"Ini situasinya beda, _Hyung_…," balas Junsu sembari mengeluarkan pakaian olahraganya dari loker. Untung saja hanya murid kelas satu yang mengikuti upacara penerimaan dan pembukaan tahun ajaran baru, sehingga ia tidak makin malas.

Junsu lantas membagi perhatian antara kaus olahraga yang sedang dipakainya dengan Jaejoong yang tengah memandang kosong.

"_Hyung_, jangan melamun terus. Cepat ganti, atau _Hyung_ memang mau dihukum lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali?"

Tanpa kata—bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Junsu—Jaejoong menyodorkan kertas dari petugas kesehatan di sekolah itu yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang sakit perut.

Junsu terkekeh sambil mengambil alih surat keterangan yang harus ia berikan kepada guru olahraganya.

"Kau mengaku sakit dan sekarang bisa keluyuran begini?"

"Aku kan bilang cuma sebentar untuk memberikan itu padamu. Lagipula Yunho sudah menjaminnya. Dan lagi, aroma ruang kesehatan membuatku mual. Aku tak tahan terlalu lama berada di sana."

Junsu tak menanggapi Jaejoong lantaran ia sendiri terlalu serius dengan celana olahraganya.

"Suie."

"_Ne_?"

"Kira-kira apa yang harus ku katakan saat bertemu Micky nanti?"

"Micky? Adik seibumu itu, _Hyung_?"

"Memangnya ada Micky selain dia yang ku kenal?" gumam Jaejoong saat keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor bersama teman-temannya yang lain; Junsu dan lainnya menuju lapangan sementara Jaejoong hendak kembali ke ruang kesehatan agar dokter sekolahnya tidak curiga.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bilang … _come here_, Micky _chagi_, _come to your noona_~"

Junsu tergelak karena gurauannya sendiri, hingga Jaejoong hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar tawa khas _namja_ imut itu, juga lantaran pelafalan bahasa Inggrisnya yang terdengar lucu.

Tapi, tunggu….

"_Noona_ kau bilang?" pekik Jaejoong yang kemudian menghadiahi tinju main-main di _butt_ seksi Junsu.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong merasa sore ini Yunho menjemputnya terlalu cepat. Ia belum bertemu dengan adiknya Park Yoochun yang biasa ia panggil Micky—seperti panggilan _namja_ itu di Amerika—namun pelayan pribadinya itu sudah menghentikan mobil di depannya yang tengah berdiri di sebelah pintu gerbang sekolahnya, berharap bisa menemukan Yoochun di antara murid yang berjalan pulang. Ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati lantaran ia bisa ketiduran di ruang kesehatan sampai jam istirahat berakhir. Junsu pun tidak membangunkannya dengan alasan tidak tega mengganggunya yang begitu lelap. Dan setelahnya hanya ada pelajaran panjang di kelas yang membosankan, sehingga ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu Yoochun.

"Aku sedang menunggu Micky," ujar Jaejoong saat Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Tapi dokter Shim tidak bisa menunggu."

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong menduduki jok belakang mobil hitamnya. Sebelum benar-benar memasuki mobilnya, ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, begitu pun saat Yunho sudah menutup pintu mobilnya. Ketika _namja_ berusia dua puluh tujuh itu melajukan mobilnya, ia hanya menghela napas panjang. Mungkin besok ia bisa bertemu dengan Yoochun, mungkin.

Andai Yunho bisa bersabar sebentar saja, ia pasti bisa bersua dengan adik seibunya yang sedang berjalan keluar lingkungan sekolah bersama teman-teman barunya.

.

* * *

.

"Tuan Kim—" Dokter Shim terlihat ragu untuk menunjukkan dokumen kesehatan terbaru Jaejoong. Kini di ruangan itu hanya ada dokter muda itu dan Mr. Kim, sedangkan Jaejoong lebih memilih menunggu di mobil bersama Yunho yang bertugas sebagai sopirnya. Ayah dari dokter bernama lengkap Shim Changmin itu adalah sahabat Mr. Kim, namun sekarang sudah pensiun sehingga kewajiban terhadap keluarga Kim beralih padanya.

"—mengingat Jaejoong-_sshi_ belum menikah, saya rasa ini bukan berita yang menggembirakan." Changmin tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan keluarga Kim, namun ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa hal itulah yang akan terjadi.

"Apa maksud Anda, _Uisanim_?"

"Jaejoong-_sshi_ … sekarang—dia sedang mengandung."

Sejatinya Changmin tidak suka berbasa-basi. Tetapi sungguh sulit baginya untuk mengatakan berita itu kepada Mr. Kim mengingat _namja_ paruh baya itu memiliki riwayat sakit jantung. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Mr. Kim saat ini hanya dengan melihat ekspresi tegang dengan sepasang mata yang membola tersebut.

"Dan usia kandungannya sudah lebih dari empat bulan," imbuh Changmin.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong menyiapkan dirinya untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk. Ia sudah bisa merasakan firasat tidak menyenangkan, namun ia tidak berusaha untuk menghindarinya karena ia kira akan percuma.

"Yunnie…."

"_Nde_?" sahut Yunho seraya melirik Jaejoong yang duduk di jok belakang melalui spion tengah.

"Apa kau mau mendengarkanku?"

"Tentu."

Jaejoong tersenyum sekilas lantas menyamankan dirinya di sandaran jok, dan mulai bercerita, "_Appa_ pernah bilang kalau aku punya seorang kakak tiri."

_DEG_!

Tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dada Yunho berdebar-debar.

"Dia adalah putra dari istri pertama _Appa_ dengan suaminya yang dulu. Tapi setelah istri pertama _Appa_ meninggal, kakakku itu lebih memilih tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya karena menyalahkan _Appa_ atas kematian ibunya. _Appa_ terlihat sangat sedih saat menceritakannya, apalagi kakakku itu pernah mengatakan benci kepada _Appa_ dan tidak ingin bertemu lagi."

Rahang Yunho terlihat mengeras.

"Akankah kakakku itu bisa menerimaku sebagai adiknya jika kami bertemu?" Jaejoong tersenyum miris. "Kau tahu sendiri aku merasa sangat kesepian selama ini. Meski aku punya adik, tapi dia tidak bisa tinggal seatap denganku—yah kau sudah tahu alasannya. Junsu pun tidak bisa terus menginap di rumahku atau aku yang menginap di rumahnya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan mempunyai saudara yang akan selalu ada di sisiku. Apalagi dia adalah seorang kakak—yang mungkin bisa melindungiku."

Sebelah tangan Yunho meremas kemudi dengan erat. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, dan mendadak ia tidak sanggup hanya sekadar melirik Jaejoong seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku sudah merasa cukup sejak kau datang—sungguh."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut meski Yunho tidak melihatnya.

"Apa kau tahu bagian terpenting dari seluruh ceritaku?"

Jantung Yunho mulai bergemuruh bising. Ia ingin Jaejoong berhenti berbicara, namun entah mengapa bibirnya sulit untuk ia buka dan lidahnya pun terasa kelu.

"Dia—kakakku itu … bernama…,"

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap tidak dapat mendengar hingga beberapa saat ke depan.

"… Yunho—sama seperti dirimu. Dan mungkin dia juga seumuran denganmu. Seperti suatu kebetulan, bukan?" Jaejoong terkekeh sarkastis. "Di saat aku begitu mengharapkan saudara karena _Appa_ yang selalu sibuk selama dua tahun ke belakang, kau hadir—"

Jaejoong tetap bersikap tenang saat ayahnya yang tampak marah berjalan bersama beberapa pengawal menghampiri mobil yang ditumpanginya. Ia hanya memandang sayu tatkala ayahnya memilih duduk di sebelahnya daripada memasuki mobil di sebelah yang sudah dibukakan oleh salah seorang pengawal. Tak tahu mengapa ia merasa ayahnya mengira bahwa ia hendak kabur.

Aura ayahnya begitu dingin, terlebih _namja_ paruh baya itu belum berucap sepatah kata pun selain menyuruh Yunho menjalankan mobilnya. Kepalanya tertunduk takut dengan tangan gemetaran yang saling meremas. Padahal ia sudah mengaku siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini, namun kenyataannya tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong hanya menurut ketika ayahnya menariknya paksa keluar mobil. Bahkan ayahnya tidak peduli saat ia hampir jatuh lantaran tersandung.

"Katakan, siapa ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung?" tanya Mr. Kim dengan gigi saling menekan ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam rumah.

Sementara itu Jaejoong masih mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah tanpa berani membalas tatapan ayahnya.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" bentak Mr. Kim yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Amarahnya yang ia tahan sejak berada di rumah sakit tadi memang membutuhkan pelepasan, atau dadanya akan semakin sesak.

Jaejoong masih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia takut, sungguh takut. Namun ia lebih takut untuk mengakui yang sebenarnya.

"KAU ITU BERBEDA DARI _NAMJA_ PADA UMUMNYA! UNTUK ITU AKU MEMINTAMU UNTUK SELALU BERHATI-HATI! TAPI APA YANG SUDAH KAU PERBUAT, HAH?!"

Mr. Kim yang sedang dibutakan amarah lantas memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Jaejoong. Sejatinya ia adalah seorang penyabar, namun kenyataan itu sungguh meremas hatinya dan belum bisa ia terima sehingga ia menjadi begitu kalap.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU MALU! SANGAT MENGECEWAKAN!"

"Ampun … ampun…," rintih Jaejoong di tengah isakannya karena ayahnya memukul wajahnya berkali-kali hingga darah mengucur dari hidungnya, "… ampun, _Appa_—ampun…."

Para pelayan tidak berani mencampuri urusan majikannya. Mereka hanya memandang cemas dengan badan menggigil takut lantaran baru kali ini melihat majikannya yang begitu marah. Tidak sedikit pula yang menangis karena melihat wajah kesakitan Jaejoong juga pekikannya yang begitu memilukan.

"SURUH SIAPAPUN ITU YANG MENGHAMILIMU UNTUK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, ATAU KAU GUGURKAN SAJA ANAK HARAM ITU!"

Jaejoong menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia seperti tak mengenali _namja_ paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"MEMALUKAN! MENJIJIKKAN!" maki Mr. Kim untuk kesekian kalinya lantaran Jaejoong terus menutup mulut dan tidak menunjukkan bahwa kehamilannya itu akan mendapatkan pertanggungjawaban.

Yunho hanya memandang datar saat Jaejoong berjongkok untuk melindungi diri—lebih tepatnya perutnya—dari tendangan ayahnya yang dikuasai emosi. Ia masih merasa heran karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan saat Mr. Kim menanyakan perihal kehamilannya. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak menyangkal semua tuduhan Mr. Kim.

"Tuan, jangan!"

Mr. Kim pasti sudah memukulkan vas ke kepala Jaejoong jika kepala pelayan yang telah merawat Jaejoong sejak bayi tidak bersuara. Wanita tua itu baru mendengar adanya keributan di rumah utama dan ia langsung tergopoh-gopoh dengan harapan bisa menghentikan amukan sang kepala keluarga semampunya. Dan ia berhasil karena bagaimanapun Mr. Kim menghormatinya layaknya kepada ibu sendiri. Tanpa bisa dibendung, tangisnya pecah begitu melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang kini babak belur. Ia memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dan membantunya untuk bangun, lantas mendekapnya di dadanya layaknya perlakuannya terhadap cucunya sendiri.

"YUNHO!"

Yunho menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan langkah lebar setelah mendengar seruan Mr. Kim. Raut wajahnya masih tampak begitu tenang, bahkan ketika Jaejoong memandangnya dengan mata berkabut. Hatinya seolah membeku lantaran ia tidak tergetar mendapati kondisi Jaejoong yang begitu mengkhawatirkan ditambah airmata yang berurai.

"Antarkan dia ke rumah ibunya!"

"—_Appa_…."

"Kalau kau tetap di sini, berarti kau ingin melihatku mati berdiri!"

Jaejoong tidak berani membantah lagi.

.

* * *

.

Yunho menyeringai sinis saat melihat Jaejoong yang bagaikan mayat hidup. Semestinya ia sudah bisa tersenyum puas sekarang, kalau perlu tertawa terbahak-bahak penuh kemenangan.

Dendamnya kepada Mr. Kim seolah sudah mendarah daging. Bahkan ia menuntut dirinya sendiri untuk dewasa sebelum waktunya, lantas menyusun segala rencana sejak dini.

Ia nyaris putus asa saat tahu Mr. Kim hanya memiliki seorang putra. Namun dendam kesumatnya terus mendorongnya untuk melakukan apapun asalkan menghancurkan masa depan sang ahli waris tunggal. Kalau bisa sampai sang kepala keluarga Kim merasa tercoreng nama baiknya.

Lantas tak lama setelah ia berhasil masuk ke kediaman Kim, ia menemukan dokumen kesehatan Mr. Kim dan Jaejoong yang mampu menghadirkan seringai lebar di wajah dinginnya. Dan ia telah melakukannya dengan begitu matang. Kini hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya sudah datang—bahkan efeknya lebih kejam dari yang pernah ia bayangkan. Bahkan Mr. Kim tak sadarkan diri karena serangan jantung begitu Jaejoong mulai memasuki mobil yang dikendarainya.

"Ini kan yang kau inginkan, Jung Yunho? Kau puas sekarang?"

"Begitulah," balas Yunho dengan ketenangan luar biasa tanpa mengurangi perhatian dari mobil yang dikendarainya menuju kawasan permukiman Myeongdong.

"Benar kata ayahmu yang berengsek itu—selain tidak jelas jenis kelaminmu, kau pun sungguh menjijikkan. Sudah tahu diperk*sa, tapi justru pasrah dan … menikmatinya? Dasar pelac*r cilik." Yunho tergelak.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Jaejoong merasa semakin sakit hati mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ia pun tidak minta dilahirkan dengan berkelamin ganda.

"Lantas, aku harus menyebutmu apa, Jung-_sshi_?"

Yunho hanya terkekeh-kekeh angkuh. Namun sebelum tiba di tempat yang dituju, Yunho menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kau bisa menyetir sendiri, kan, Joongie _chagi_?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada menyebalkan disertai senyum mengejek. Ia lantas melempari Jaejoong dengan gepokan uang yang semula berada di dalam tas berukuran besar yang ada di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Entah kapan Yunho menyiapkan semua itu.

"Ini untuk hancurnya keluargaku karena kehadiran ayahmu!" Sekali lagi gepokan uang ia lemparkan ke arah Jaejoong yang tetap duduk diam di jok belakang. "Ini untuk ibu dan adikku yang mati karena ayahmu!" desisnya kejam setelah melemparkan gepokan kelima yang mengenai wajah lebam Jaejoong.

_Namja_ cantik itu kembali menitikkan air matanya ketika Yunho membawa tas besarnya menaiki sebuah taksi. Ia mengambil uang dari Yunho dan menyembunyikannya di jaket tebalnya. Ia tidak peduli jika nanti Yunho menganggapnya sangat memalukan lantaran menggunakan uang-uang itu. Namun untuk saat ini ia begitu membutuhkannya dan ia tidak akan menyiakannya.

Jika ia tidak ingat akan nyawa lain yang harus dijaganya, ia akan lebih memilih membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi jauh ke tempat dimana tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalnya. Dengan nekat, ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, lantas ia melompat keluar sebelum mobil hitamnya itu terjun ke sungai Han. Biar saja semua orang mengira dirinya sudah tewas, ia tak peduli lagi.

.

.

.

**~#~**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: characters belongs to God, I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
setting: alternate universe  
warning: ooc, boys love, mpreg, typo, newbie, klise, nyinetron, etc**

.

* * *

**NO RAIN NO RAINBOW**

* * *

.

Sebetulnya hanya tinggal melewati distrik Yongsan, maka Jaejoong bisa segera menemui ibu dan adiknya yang kini bertempat tinggal di distrik Jung, lebih tepatnya di kawasan perumahan Myeongdong. Mobil yang dikendarainya hampir mencapai distrik Yongsan ketika ia memutar arah untuk kembali ke distrik Seocho. Namun ia tak benar-benar pulang ke kediamannya yang berada di area permukiman kalangan menengah atas.

Nyaris meninggalkan jembatan Banpo, ketika jalan sedikit lengang, mobil yang dikendarai Jaejoong dengan kecepatan tinggi itu meluncur ke sungai Han setelah sebelumnya membentur pinggiran jembatan dengan sangat keras. Sesaat sebelumnya juga tampak Jaejoong yang terguling cepat hingga mencapai sisi jembatan yang lain.

Jaejoong merasakan seluruh tubuhnya remuk setelah mati rasa untuk sesaat. Matanya berkunang-kunang, terlebih karena bias cahaya dari air terjun pelangi yang saat ini sama sekali tidak menarik baginya. Untuk beberapa saat ia masih rebahan di tepi jembatan dengan tatapan linglung. Ia seakan terlupa dengan peristiwa yang baru saja dialaminya. Hingga nyeri di perutnya membuatnya tersadar dan seketika ia meringkuk kesakitan.

"A-ahh—_Baby_, bertahanlah…," lirihnya mengelus perutnya sembari berusaha bangkit dengan menumpu pada sisi jembatan karena kakinya terasa begitu lemas. Ia harus segera meninggalkan lokasi sebelum kecelakaan yang disengajanya itu menarik lebih banyak perhatian. Untung saja hari sudah gelap, sehingga ia yang melompat keluar dari mobil tidak disadari.

Dengan langkah sedikit terseok sambil memegangi perutnya yang rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk dari dalam, Jaejoong akhirnya menemukan taksi yang kemudian ia setop. Ia merasa lega setelah berada di dalam taksi lantaran mobil polisi yang tengah patroli mulai berdatangan ke lokasi kecelakaan, khususnya di bagian pinggiran jembatan yang rusak karena ulahnya.

"Tolong bawa saya keluar Seoul," pinta Jaejoong dengan napas terengah.

Sang sopir taksi baru menyadari kalau wajah penumpangnya lebam-lebam, juga ada darah yang mengalir di pelipis _namja_ cantik yang dikiranya perempuan itu. Bahkan ia masih bisa menangkap lecet-lecet di punggung tangan yang semestinya mulus itu—yang sedari tadi terus berada di perut yang terlihat sedikit buncit tersebut.

"Minimal ke Incheon," imbuh Jaejoong yang kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa sakit di perutnya. Telapak tangannya terus bergerak memutar di permukaan perutnya sembari bibirnya tak henti-hentinya melirihkan doa dan harapan.

"Saya bisa membayar lebih." Jaejoong menambahkan karena teringat gepokan uang di dalam jaketnya yang jumlahnya cukup besar. Namun rasanya tidak mungkin ia meminta sopir taksi itu untuk mengantarkannya keluar provinsi.

"Bukannya saya ingin mencampuri urusan Anda, tapi Anda terlihat membutuhkan pengobatan secepatnya. Apa tidak sebaiknya ke rumah sakit dulu?"

"Apa di Incheon ada rumah sakit?"

Sungguh Jaejoong tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk saat ini. Berikutnya ia menghempaskan kepalanya ke sandaran jok karena sakit yang dirasakannya makin menjadi. Ia bahkan terisak lirih tanpa air mata yang keluar.

"_Baby_, saat ini hanya kamu yang paling berharga dan ku sayangi…. Jangan tinggalkan aku juga … ku mohon…," gumam Jaejoong yang yakin bahwa bayinya sudah bisa mendengar suaranya.

Mengerti sekaligus cukup mencemaskan keadaan penumpangnya, sopir taksi itu mempercepat laju kendaraannya menuju ke salah satu rumah sakit di Incheon.

.

* * *

.

Tanpa kartu identitas, terutama kartu asuransi kesehatannya, Jaejoong mengelabui pihak rumah sakit dengan mengatakan bahwa ia bernama Han Youngwoong dan baru saja mengalami kerampokan. Barangkali karena ia mujur, atau lantaran petugas medis prihatin melihatnya yang nyaris keguguran, ditambah wajah babak belur, sehingga sudah semestinya ia membutuhkan penanganan dengan segera, maka mereka tidak menindak kasusnya lebih lanjut.

Ia memilih kamar rawat biasa, dan kini ia sedang berbaring di ranjangnya dengan piama rumah sakit yang tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya yang mungil. Perban melingkar di kepalanya dan infus mengalir melalui selang yang terhubung dengan salah satu tangannya yang tidak terluka.

Sekarang ia sudah bisa bersyukur karena bayinya dinyatakan dalam keadaan baik setelah ia menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh, khususnya dengan memeriksa kondisi bayinya melalui alat ultrasonografi. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mencegah lelehan air matanya tatkala melihat bayinya tengah mengulum ibu jari. Di usianya yang empat bulan lebih, terlihat kalau bayinya sudah memiliki indera yang lengkap.

"Kamu memang anak yang kuat…," katanya sambil mengelus perutnya disertai senyum simpul, "… terima kasih…."

Jaejoong pasti tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada bayinya. Sebab ia lebih mementingkan menghilangkan jejaknya—agar tidak ada lagi yang merasa dipermalukan seperti ayahnya—sebelum melakukan tindakan nekat tadi. Ia sempat terlupa kalau penghuni rahimnya masih begitu rapuh. Meskipun secara refleks kedua lengannya melingkari perutnya saat ia melompat dari mobilnya yang terus melaju cepat.

Ia lantas tercenung dengan pandangan lurus ke langit-langit ruangan yang polos dan terlihat begitu hampa—sama seperti keadaan hatinya saat ini.

Di tengah pikirannya yang berkecamuk, ia malah terbayang sosok Yunho yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya—yang baru-baru ini ia yakini bahwa senyuman itu hanyalah topeng. Katakan Yunho berengsek, tetapi ia tak akan menyangkal bila ada yang mengatainya sebagai pemuda tolol. Ya, ia bodoh karena ia sudah menyadari maksud jahat Yunho sejak sebulan yang lalu, ketika ia membuang susunya lantaran mual, namun ia berbohong kepada Yunho dengan mengatakan bahwa ia meminum habis susunya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Dan semenjak itu ia tersadar bahwa keanehan pada dirinya disebabkan oleh kehamilannya yang kala itu belum ia ketahui usianya. Namun, ia tahu kalau semuanya sudah terlambat, bahkan sudah ditunjukkan secara nyata oleh perutnya yang mengalami perubahan.

Ia lantas menyuruh beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk menyelidiki asal usul Yunho. Kemudian ia bisa menyimpulkan adanya benang takdir yang menghubungkan dengan masa lalu ayahnya.

Tetapi ia hanya bisa mengalah karena ia yakin Yunho tidak akan berhenti sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Ditambah cepat atau lambat kehamilannya akan disadari, dengan atau tanpa adanya _medical check up_ yang dijalaninya setiap enam bulan sekali. Dan ia pun yakin kalau Yunho memang memperhitungkan semua itu secara matang.

Dan alasan utamanya untuk tetap bungkam lantaran ia mencintai ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Ya, ia mencintai Yunho, sangat, bahkan ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Yunho sebelum ia memohon kepada ayahnya untuk menjadikan Yunho sebagai pelayan pribadinya yang akan bertanggung jawab atas segala keperluannya dari bangun tidur di pagi hari hingga terlelap kembali di malam harinya. Ia hanya ingin Yunho selalu berada di sisinya, dan ia tak peduli dengan kenyataan yang belum lama diketahuinya—bahwa Yunho adalah kakak tirinya—karena ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Yunho, kecuali bayi di dalam kandungannya yang merupakan ikatan darah yang diciptakan oleh Yunho tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, pada awalnya.

Bahkan ia tidak bisa membenci Yunho setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu terhadap dirinya. Entah mengapa ia bisa maklum jika Yunho mendendam lantaran luka hati yang disebabkan kehilangan sang ibu dan adik yang teramat disayangi, walaupun ia belum paham sepenuhnya dengan kejadian yang juga melibatkan ayahnya di masa lalu. Katakan ia dungu, karena begitulah adanya. Malahan sekarang ia mengharapkan kehadiran Yunho—ia ingin didampingi oleh ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Ia belum terbiasa jauh dari Yunho, terlebih ia tengah mengandung.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa takut kembali menyergap hatinya. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah remaja tujuh belas tahun yang tengah hamil tanpa suami. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Ditambah beban pikiran mengenai kondisi kesehatan ayahnya, serta perkiraan tentang tanggapan orang-orang yang mengenalnya saat ada berita kalau ia telah terjun bersama mobilnya ke sungai Han. Apalagi ia belum bertemu ibu dan adiknya yang sangat dirindukannya. Sungguh yang terjadi saat ini lebih menakutkan dibandingkan apa yang dibayangkannya sebelumnya.

Dan air matanya pun kembali jatuh di malam yang sunyi itu….

.

* * *

.

Yunho hanya menyeduh mi instan untuk sarapannya. Mulai sekarang ia harus membiasakan dirinya untuk kembali menjalani hidup seperti sebelum tinggal di kediaman Kim. Ia pun hanya menyewa flat sempit di distrik Dongjak yang mempunyai satu kamar tidur—namun lengkap dengan perabot—menggunakan sisa tabungan depositonya yang tidak berbunga sama sekali. Dan sekarang ia sangat membutuhkan mata pencaharian karena seluruh gajinya dari bekerja pada keluarga Kim sudah ia kembalikan kepada Jaejoong kemarin.

Ayah kandungnya memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Mr. Kim. Ia tidak heran jika dulu ibunya lebih memilih bersama pria yang dianggapnya berengsek itu. Bahkan ayahnya hanya meninggalkan sebuah rumah sederhana di kampung halamannya dulu, yang kemudian ia jual sebelum merantau ke Seoul untuk memulai aksi balas dendamnya melalui Jaejoong.

Yunho membawa gelas mi seduhnya ke sofa depan televisi. Sembari menunggu minya mengembang, ia meraih ponselnya untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan. Namun secara mendadak ia tertarik untuk menyalakan televisi kecilnya. Barangkali sudah ada berita mengenai kehamilan Jaejoong yang otomatis mencoreng nama baik keluarga Kim.

Matanya terbeliak ketika pandangannya disambut oleh sebuah mobil hitam yang dikatrol keluar sungai Han. Sungguh ia sangat akrab dengan mobil berplat MJJ 9095 tersebut. Bahkan kemarin terakhir kali ia mengendarainya. Sesaat napasnya seakan terhenti, lantas dadanya bergemuruh bising. Suara reporter sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Tubuhnya terasa panas dingin, terlebih lantaran foto Jaejoong yang ditampilkan di layar televisi saat dikatakan bahwa tim pencari dan penyelamat belum menemukan jasad _namja_ cantik itu.

Jika Jaejoong benar-benar terjatuh di sungai Han, tentu arus deras akan menghanyutkan tubuhnya, meskipun permukaan sungai Han tampak begitu tenang. Bukan rahasia lagi jika sungai Han sering dijadikan tempat bunuh diri, dan tidak sedikit pula yang mayatnya terhanyut hingga beberapa kilometer. Ia pun masih ingat kalau Jaejoong tidak bisa berenang.

Yunho sudah tidak kuat menyaksikan berita yang terlalu mengejutkan itu. Alih-alih mematikan televisinya, kedua tangannya malah gemetaran. Ia lalu meremas rambutnya dengan kepala tertunduk frustrasi.

Ia memang mengharapkan kehancuran keluarga Kim, namun ini sudah terlalu jauh dari yang diperkirakannya. Padahal ia hanya ingin Jaejoong merasakan apa yang dialami oleh ibunya dulu.

"Jaejoong…," erangnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Matanya memanas mengingat dosanya terhadap mantan majikannya itu.

Jikalau itu bukan murni kecelakaan, bisa-bisanya Jaejoong berpikiran sesempit itu? Apa gara-gara ucapannya yang terlalu kasar? Lebih dari setahun menjadi pelayan pribadi Jaejoong, ia jadi tahu bahwa di balik sikap dingin yang terkadang cenderung arogan terhadap orang yang belum dikenal, Jaejoong hanyalah pemuda biasa yang hatinya begitu sensitif. Tentu ia pun tidak lupa bahwa Jaejoong tidak ragu menunjukkan pribadi yang hangat kepadanya setelah ia mampu menarik hati pemuda itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa makiannya kemarin berakibat sefatal ini.

Segala pertanyaan maupun penyesalan berkecamuk di benak dan hati Yunho yang teramat kacau. Ia pun masih menganggap berita itu sebagai lelucon. Jaejoong bahkan masih terlalu muda untuk meninggal.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Jung Yunho…?" desis Yunho pada dirinya sendiri di tengah rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

Kalau seperti ini, apa bedanya Yunho dengan Mr. Kim yang dianggapnya sebagai pendosa yang tak termaafkan? Pria yang dulu meninggalkan ibunya yang tengah mengandung, demi ibu Jaejoong, yang kemudian berakhir dengan kematian ibunya dan calon adik perempuannya. Bahkan ia belum genap sepuluh tahun ketika dihadapkan dengan duka yang begitu mendalam.

Namun ia tidak yakin Mr. Kim mengetahui kehamilan ibunya saat itu. Sedangkan ia sangat tahu kalau Jaejoong mengandung anaknya.

Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong sedang mengandung darah dagingnya….

.

* * *

.

Junsu terpekur di tepi jembatan yang pagarnya masih belum diperbaiki sejak kecelakaan yang melibatkan Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin percaya, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia benar-benar ketakutan. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Jaejoong, satu-satunya saudara yang ia punya dan sangat dekat dengannya, kini belum jelas bagaimana nasibnya. Yunho pun sudah tidak tampak batang hidungnya semenjak itu. Karenanya banyak yang mengira kalau Yunho juga jatuh ke sungai Han bersama Jaejoong, termasuk dirinya.

"_Hyungie_ … cepat pulang…. Aku kangen…," lirihnya sendu. "Aku juga jadi tidak semangat pergi ke sekolah…. _Hyung_ harus tanggung jawab…."

Tepat setelah ia menghela napas panjang, tubuhnya terhuyung karena didorong oleh seseorang. Ia baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi setelah sisi pinggulnya membentur aspal.

"_A_-_appo_…," rintihnya sambil mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Jae _Hyung_ belum tentu meninggal, dan aku yakin Jae _Hyung_ masih hidup sebelum aku melihat jenazahnya dengan mataku sendiri. Tapi kau malah ingin bunuh diri…? Dasar namja semok berpikiran sempit!"

"Yak! Kau bilang aku apa, Micky Mouse?!" Junsu berseru tak terima seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yoochun setelah ia bangkit. "Lagipula siapa yang mau bunuh diri, eoh?! Aku masih waras, tahu!"

"Waras di antara yang paling tidak waras!"

"Yak! Kau—dasar jidat jenong!"

Bukan sekali ini saja Junsu dan Yoochun berdebat saat bertemu. Bahkan hal yang tak perlu diperdebatkan pun bisa memicu pertengkaran mulut di antara mereka berdua. Dan perdebatan sore itu diakhiri oleh Yoochun yang memilih kabur dengan mobilnya—yang diparkirkan tak jauh dari Junsu yang masih saja mencak-mencak kesal sembari meneriaki _namja_ yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Keluar dari rumah sakit, Jaejoong berlanjut menuju stasiun dan melakukan perjalanan ke provinsi Jeolla Selatan, tepatnya ke kota Gwangju. Lebih jauh lebih baik, pikirnya untuk saat ini. Tetapi ada alasan lain mengapa ia memilih kota Gwangju sebagai tujuannya.

"Ini adalah kota kelahiran _appa_mu, _Baby_…," bisiknya dibarengi senyum lembut dan belaian di perutnya yang tidak rata saat ia baru turun dari kereta setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lebih kurang empat jam.

Ada untungnya Jaejoong dipukuli ayahnya saat itu. Orang-orang di rumah sakit jadi tidak mengenalinya sebagai Kim Jaejoong.

Yang membuatnya sedih hingga kini karena ayahnya diberitakan koma setelah serangan jantung hebat waktu itu. Namun ia belum bisa kembali sekarang.

Dengan topi yang ia pakai terlalu turun, ia berharap tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya lantaran ia mengira bahwa berita itu juga ditayangkan sampai Gwangju. Ia pun sudah mengembalikan warna rambutnya menjadi hitam, setelah beberapa bulan lalu ia warnai cokelat _almond_, namun ia harus menentang larangan dokter kandungannya karena sebetulnya ia yang hamil belum boleh melakukannya. Dan rambut hitamnya yang kini sudah sebahu itu membuatnya makin terlihat seperti seorang _yeoja_.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah Naju, daerah pinggiran kota Gwangju yang mungkin akan memberikan ketenangan yang ia butuhkan. Ia lantas mencari flat lengkap dengan perabot karena ia hanya membawa tas punggung berisi sisa uangnya dan pakaian seadanya yang ia beli sekeluarnya dari rumah sakit.

"Lelahnya…," desah Jaejoong yang langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dengan meluruskan kaki di kasur _single_nya.

Kakinya terasa patah-patah dan pinggangnya sangat pegal karena ia berjalan hampir seharian demi flat yang kini ia tinggali. Apalagi ia baru kali ini menginjakkan kakinya di Gwangju, sehingga ia tidak tahu di mana ia bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai sewa tempat tinggal atau penyedia jasa yang dapat menjadi perantaranya dengan pemilik flat tanpa harus berkeliling mencarinya sendiri.

Ia pun jadi terpikir mengenai pekerjaan karena melanjutkan sekolah tidak mungkin dilakukannya saat ini. Ia harus segera mendapatkan pencaharian sebelum uangnya habis, meskipun ia yakin uang-uang di dalam tasnya masih bisa dimanfaatkannya hingga beberapa bulan ke depan, juga untuk biaya persalinannya.

Namun ia merasa kurang aman jika harus meninggalkan sebagian besar uang itu di flatnya saat ia bekerja nantinya, sedangkan sekarang ia tidak memiliki identitas, sehingga rasanya akan sulit untuk membuka rekening baru di bank, apalagi pajak yang dikenakan pastilah tinggi. Saat ini ia bukanlah Kim Jaejoong yang bisa mendapatkan banyak hal dengan mudah.

"_Baby_, _Umma_ lapar…." Jaejoong mulai terbiasa dengan sebutan _umma_ untuk dirinya. Selama di rumah sakit, ia pun menghabiskan waktunya yang membosankan dengan mengajak bayinya berbicara, juga menerima kenyataan dengan membiasakan untuk menyebut dirinya sebagai ibu, bukan ayah, meski ia yang berkelamin ganda dibesarkan sebagai seorang _namja_.

"Kamu juga, eoh?" Jaejoong tersenyum karena merasakan gerakan di perutnya. "Tapi kulkas kita masih kosong. Kita belanja, yuk."

Dengan sedikit malas karena rasa lelahnya belum hilang, Jaejoong bangkit untuk meraih dompet dan jaketnya dari dalam tas hitamnya. Selain makan malam, ia pun harus membeli bahan makanan untuk besok, dan mungkin untuk satu minggu ke depan.

Ia kemudian berjalan kaki ke _minimarket_ terdekat sambil bersenandung kecil. Sudah pukul tujuh, ia mesti berjalan lebih cepat agar tidak pulang kemalaman. Bagaimanapun ia belum mengerti keadaan di daerah tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Itu sebabnya ia harus terus waspada, terlebih ia tidak bisa selincah sebelum hamil. Mungkin sebaiknya ia membeli bahan makanan saja dan memasak sendiri untuk makan malamnya. Ya, sudah ia putuskan.

"… _Noona_ … _Noona_ … itu—_Noona_…."

Jaejoong baru sadar kalau balita yang melompat-lompat di sebelahnya sedang meminta tolong padanya untuk diambilkan cokelat di bagian rak yang memang terlalu tinggi untuk bocah laki-laki itu. Ia tersenyum manis seraya menyerahkan satu batang cokelat.

"Lagi, _Noona_~"

Jaejoong menuruti keinginan bocah itu, tetapi kali ini ia tahan sebelum memberikannya. Ia lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan dengan tinggi _namja_ imut itu.

"Panggil _Hyung_ dulu…," katanya sembari mengiming-imingi cokelat batangan yang panjang itu di depan wajah si kecil yang penuh antusias.

"Kenapa _Hyung_?" Namja mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "_Noona_ kan cantik sekali…."

Jaejoong tersenyum geli mendengarnya. "_Hyung_ ini _namja_…."

"_Noona_ bohong~"

Karena terlalu terpaku dengan pipi gembil si balita yang tiba-tiba ingin dicubitinya itu, Jaejoong jadi lengah. Berikutnya anak itu berhasil merebut cokelat di tangannya sebelum lari dan menghilang di antara rak-rak tinggi.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menanti kelahiranmu, _Baby_…."

Di saat yang sama, ia juga merasa cemas dan takut jika teringat ia akan melahirkan dalam keadaan sendiri. Tetapi ia harus kuat dan bertahan demi anaknya.

Ketika ia mendorong trolinya mendekati kasir yang sepi, ia melihat balita yang tadi masih berada di sana. Karena penasaran melihat si bocah yang ternyata tidak didampingi orang tua di jam malam begini, ia memperlebar langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong menengahi si bocah dan kasir yang sedang berselisih.

"Anak ini tidak membawa uang, _Agasshi_," jawab kasir berkuncir kuda itu.

Sekilas Jaejoong melihat balita itu memberengut dengan bibir maju, namun malah mampu menghadirkan senyum gemas di wajahnya.

"Hitung dengan ini juga," katanya sambil menunjuk belanjaannya. Ia mungkin juga harus terbiasa dianggap sebagai _yeoja_ walaupun jelas-jelas ia mengenakan celana. Terlebih perutnya akan makin membesar, pasti tidak mudah bagi orang-orang untuk percaya bahwa ia adalah seorang _namja_.

Sekeluarnya dari _minimarket_, balita itu langsung membuka bungkus cokelatnya dan memakannya dengan semangat.

"_Noona_ tadi bohong, ya…? Kata _Appa_, kalau bohong itu dosa, lho…," celoteh balita berpipi tembam itu di tengah kegiatan mengunyahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum maklum, dan mencuri kesempatan untuk memenuhi mengidamnya; mencubit pipi bocah itu dengan tangannya yang tidak membawa kantung belanja.

"Kamu sendiri, kenapa malam-malam begini pergi tanpa orang tuamu? Bagaimana kalau kamu diculik, eoh?" Jaejoong berlagak menakut-nakuti.

Bocah itu berhenti menggigit cokelatnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan _noona_ baik yang telah membelikannya dua batang cokelat, "Aku tadi kabur setelah nendang kakinya _Appa_ karena aku nggak suka lihat _Appa_ sama _ahjumma_-_ahjumma_ genit."

"Eh?"

Belum hilang keterkejutan Jaejoong, datang seorang _namja_ tinggi yang berlarian lantas terlihat bernapas berat setelah berhenti di dekat mereka.

"Akhirnya—hah … hah … aku menemukanmu…."

Bocah itu justru bersembunyi di balik tubuh Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu kebingungan.

"Yoogeun…," panggil _namja_—yang diakui Jaejoong—tampan itu dengan berkacak pinggang dan menampilkan ekspresi serius. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada Jaejoong yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Maaf, putra saya pasti merepotkan Anda, _Agasshi_…," ucap namja itu sembari merunduk singkat.

"Saya tidak merasa direpotkan," balas Jaejoong seraya tersenyum ramah. "Tapi, itu—sebenarnya saya _namja_," imbuhnya kikuk.

"O-oh, maaf," sahut _namja_ itu tak kalah canggung. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya setelah berhasil menarik Yoogeun ke dalam gendongannya, "Jin Yihan."

Ragu-ragu Jaejoong membalas uluran tangan itu, "Kim—a-ah—Han Youngwoong."

"Saya bersyukur karena Anda yang menemukan Yoogeun. Bagaimana jadinya kalau orang jahat yang tadi menemukannya…."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk singkat karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Yoogeun ini terkadang terlalu aktif," tambah Yihan yang tampak tidak keberatan untuk berlama-lama dengan Jaejoong, sedangkan Yoogeun terlihat mulai mengantuk dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang masih menggenggam cokelat di leher sang _appa_, "—masalahnya, kami baru pindah ke daerah ini, jadi saya khawatir kalau dia tersesat…."

"A-ah, kebetulan sekali, saya juga baru di sini…."

Keduanya lantas berpisah setelah Yihan mendahului mengucapkan, "Sampai jumpa." Seperti terkandung harapan agar dapat bersua kembali dengan Jaejoong.

.

* * *

.

Pagi itu, Yunho yang hendak memenuhi panggilan _interview_, kedatangan tamu yang tak terduga. Ia lebih penasaran bagaimana mereka menemukan tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

"Maaf, kalau kami lancang. Tapi kami mendapatkan alamat Anda dari berkas lamaran pekerjaan yang Anda kirimkan ke Perusahaan Elektronik Lee," ujar pria berpakaian rapi dengan sebelah tangan membawa tas hitam itu, seolah-olah mampu membaca pikiran Yunho.

Kedua pria itu lantas dipersilakan masuk oleh Yunho, namun ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan pria satunya yang lebih muda yang diketahuinya sebagai Choi Seunghyun, sekretaris Mr. Kim.

"Perkenalkan, saya Shin Donghee, notaris Tuan Kim." _Namja_ yang lumayan tambun itu memperkenalkan diri, dan dibalas Yunho dengan sambutan tangan dibarengi anggukan singkat.

"Saya tidak akan berbasa-basi," lanjut Mr. Shin, "—maksud kedatangan saya kemari untuk membacakan surat wasiat dari Tuan Kim, dan Seunghyun-_sshi_ akan bertindak sebagai saksi."

"B-bukankah Tuan Kim masih—hidup?" Yunho bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Benar, tapi saya rasa sudah waktunya untuk membacakan surat wasiat ini mengingat Tuan Kim belum memungkinkan untuk memimpin Kim Mobile Company, sedangkan beliau hanya mempercayakan perusahaan tersebut kepada Anda sebelum Jaejoong-_sshi_ mampu menggantikan beliau."

"_Mwo_?"

"Anda bisa membacanya sendiri untuk membuktikan ucapan saya." Mr. Shin menyerahkan dokumen dari dalam tas hitamnya kepada Yunho. "Saya bahkan masih menyimpan surat wasiat yang ditulis tangan oleh Tuan Kim."

Mendadak Yunho merasa pening. Jelas sekali kalau Mr. Kim masih menganggapnya sebagai putra beliau, sementara dirinya terus mendendam hingga mencelakai Jaejoong yang saat ini entah berada di mana.

Pasti ini tidak akan terjadi jika Mr. Kim sudah tahu bahwa dirinyalah Jung Yunho—yang selama ini berlagak menjadi pelayan sang putra kesayangan, dan akhirnya malah melakukan perbuatan yang begitu keji.

"Tuan Kim juga tidak keberatan untuk membiayai kuliah Anda jika Anda berminat melanjutkan pendidikan bisnis Anda di jenjang magister dan doktor. Bahkan jika Anda menempuhnya di luar negeri."

Apakah dengan memenuhi keinginan Mr. Kim ia bisa menebus dosanya yang terlalu besar?

.

"Asal Anda tahu, sejak mendengar bahwa ayah Anda meninggal, Tuan Kim terus mencari keberadaan Anda," ujar Seunghyun saat Mr. Shin mendahuluinya menuju area parkir. "Tapi Anda sudah tidak berada di Gwangju saat itu, dan kami kehilangan jejak Anda."

Yunho membeku tanpa berkeinginan untuk membalas tatapan _namja_ bermata tajam tersebut.

"Tentu saya terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Anda yang pernah menjadi pelayan di kediaman Kim ternyata adalah putra tiri Tuan Kim yang selama ini beliau cari. Saya tidak mengerti tujuan Anda, tapi apakah ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya Jaejoong-_sshi_? Jika iya, semoga Tuhan dan Tuan Kim bersedia mengampuni Anda…."

Seunghyun tersenyum miring sebelum meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku di tempat. Sungguh saat ini tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan oleh Yunho selain menemukan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**Ternyata TBC~**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan review:  
**paprikapumpkin, trililililili, simviR, 10rh, jena8, Natsume Yume [panggil lee juga boleh, dan aku lebih muda eon, hehe], sholania. dhara, may [newbie di fandom ini, tapi di salah satu fandom animanga, aku jadi newbie tua :D], 3240. KKB, nina, FaniHyuk, Himawari Ezuki [fanfiksi seperti ini termasuk incest, kah? tapi Yunho sama Jaejoong di sini sama sekali tidak punya hubungan darah], Guest, Lee Kibum, yunjae style [lee imnida, 20 yo (bentar lagi 21) :D], Shikawa, AKTForever, dhinie aja, yhe, zumkyu28 [mumumuah juga :D], Vic, Jung Jae YJ, NaraYuuki, jennychan, blackwhite28, Rhein-Tang, Princess yunjae, Yunholic, aoora, karmachameleon, BlaueFEE, ichigo song, peley. hotacky, JungJaema, kyukyu, sarang, Nony

**Maaf tidak bisa balas semua review. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Sampai jumpa****.**

**Sabtu, 02/03/2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: characters belongs to God, I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
setting: alternate universe  
warning: ooc, boys love, mpreg, typo, newbie, klise, nyinetron, etc**

.

* * *

**NO RAIN NO RAINBOW**

* * *

.

Dengan mengayuh sepeda yang baru dibelinya, sepanjang hari ini Jaejoong berkeliling kota Gwangju—terutama seputar Naju—demi menanyakan lowongan pekerjaan di beberapa toko swalayan. Kebanyakan dari mereka menolaknya karena ia tengah hamil, dan yang lainnya sedang tidak berkeinginan menambah pramuniaga.

Semenjak hamil, ia merasa mudah lelah, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia berhenti di pinggir jalan. Sembari mengatur napas, ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sapu tangan yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk menyeka peluh di wajah dan lehernya. Ia pun menenggak sebagian air mineralnya yang masih separuh, dan mengembalikan botol berukuran sedang itu ke keranjang sepedanya sebelum melanjutkan kayuhannya.

Belum sampai tiga meter, perhatiannya terenggut oleh pengumuman lowongan pekerjaan yang ditempel di papan nama sebuah perpustakaan. Ia turun dari sepedanya dan lebih mendekat untuk membaca rangkaian kata yang sebagian tintanya sudah melebur tersebut.

Kalau tidak salah ia sudah melewati daerah itu saat berangkat dari flatnya tadi, dan ia sempat melamar pekerjaan di taman kanak-kanak yang berdiri di sebelah bangunan bergaya tradisional tersebut. Tetapi tadi ia tidak memerhatikan pengumuman itu.

Memang rezeki tidak ke mana, apalagi persyaratan utama—dan memang satu-satunya—yang harus ia penuhi adalah kecintaan terhadap buku. Ia tersenyum senang lantaran ia memenuhi persyaratannya. Gajinya pun lumayan besar untuk sebuah pekerjaan paruh waktu. Dengan gaji itu ia masih bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk dua minggu, setelah dikurangi biaya sewa flat.

Tak ingin mengulur waktu atau keburu kesempatannya direbut orang lain, ia segera memasuki perpustakaan Cho itu bersamaan dengan dua orang remaja sebayanya yang sepertinya baru pulang dari sekolah dan mampir ke sana. Melihat _namja_ beruban di bagian administrasi perpustakaan, ia menerka bahwa kakek-kakek berkaca mata itu adalah sang pemilik.

Setelah mengucapkan permisi dan membungkuk singkat di seberang meja yang ditempati kakek itu, ia memperkenalkan dirinya, "_Annyeong haseyo_, Han Youngwoong _imnida_…. Saya membaca lowongan pekerjaan yang ditempel di depan, dan saya ingin mengisi posisi itu…."

Sang kakek yang tadinya sedang membaca, kini balas menatap Jaejoong dengan kacamata yang sedikit turun. Ia lalu bertanya tanpa basa-basi, "Kalau ada buku yang rusak karena sudah tua, apa kau akan langsung membuangnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Jaejoong cepat, "—saya akan memperbaikinya, dan saya memang bisa. Dulu saya juga pernah merusak sampul buku saya tanpa sengaja, dan saya membuat sampul sendiri dengan bahan yang lebih tebal, lalu menempelkannya di bagian dalam sampul yang robek. Setelah itu, saya melapisinya lagi dengan sampul plastik bening. Akhirnya buku itu jadi terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya—"

Kakek pemilik perpustakaan Cho itu malah terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan panjangnya. Ia mulai cemas karena ia belum menyiapkan dirinya untuk kabar terburuk. Ia sudah terlanjur mengutamakan rasa senangnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan jawaban itu yang ingin ku dengar," ujar sang kakek dengan senyum ramahnya, "—tapi kau lulus."

"_Ne_?" Jaejoong masih meragukan pendengarannya.

"Kau diterima, dan mulai besok kau sudah bisa bekerja—dari pukul delapan sampai jam makan siang, atau dari pukul satu siang sampai pukul lima sore. Tinggal kau pilih."

Jaejoong langsung sumringah. Ia membungkuk beberapa kali dengan senyumnya yang merekah, "_Kamsahamnida_…. _Jeongmal kamsahamnida_, _Harabeoji_…."

"Iya, iya, sudahlah…." Kakek Cho turut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Jaejoong yang bagaikan menemukan harta karun.

"T-tapi … itu—apa boleh saya … bekerja penuh?"

"Kau mau?" Kakek Cho justru balik bertanya.

"Berarti boleh?" Jaejoong malah tampak linglung.

"Boleh—sangat boleh malah," kata Kakek Cho yang kembali menghadirkan senyum di wajah cantik Jaejoong. "Aku memasang pengumuman untuk pekerjaan paruh waktu karena biasanya pelamar yang datang ke sini ingin bekerja setengah hari. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka tidak bisa menghargai buku, dan aku langsung memecatnya. Dan mungkin karena itu tidak ada lagi yang mau bekerja di perpustakaan kuno ini setelah mendengar desas-desus kalau pemiliknya adalah pria tua yang cerewet."

Kakek Cho tergelak sendiri sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kalau ternyata ada yang bersedia bekerja penuh seperti dirimu, aku justru bersyukur karena aku memang membutuhkan tenaga lebih. Dan aku pun bisa membayarmu dua kali lipat—ditambah bonus kalau kau bekerja dengan giat…."

"_Kamsahamnida_…," ucap Jaejoong sekali lagi dibarengi rundukan penuh rasa terima kasih. Tetapi ia sedikit sulit untuk mengutarakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, "_Hajiman_—saya sedang hamil," ungkapnya dengan suara pelan, "apa tidak masalah?"

"Justru kau harus menanyakannya pada dirimu sendiri, Nak…," sahut Kakek Cho yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah mengetahui kehamilan Jaejoong sejak awal.

Jaejoong tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

* * *

.

Teringat dosa-dosa yang mesti ditebusnya, Yunho memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginan Mr. Kim; menjadi pemimpin sementara Kim Mobile Company. Bagaimanapun semua kekacauan yang terjadi bermula dari obsesinya untuk balas dendam.

Dengan adanya kata sepakat dari Yunho, perusahaan ponsel itu siap mengadakan Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham Luar Biasa—yang biasa diadakan dalam keadaan darurat—lantaran akan terjadi perubahan susunan direksi dengan bergabungnya Yunho. Tentu saja Dewan Komisaris—selaku pemegang saham terbesar perusahaan—dan Dewan Direksi harus memberikan suara; untuk mengetahui tanggapan mereka terhadap calon CEO pilihan Mr. Kim. Boleh dibilang, keputusan akhir berada di tangan mereka, kalau saja tidak ada surat wasiat yang ditulis sang pemilik perusahaan. Namun karena permintaan Mr. Kim tersebut, otomatis Yunho akan menjadi pimpinan yang baru. Meskipun begitu, rapat itu tetap harus diadakan, dan tak lebih dari sekadar formalitas.

Yunho meminta waktu untuk mengunjungi kampung halamannya sebelum diadakannya rapat tersebut. Ia mengaku siap, namun tentu masih ada keraguan yang menggelayuti hatinya. Ia membutuhkan penenangan atas gejolak hati yang belakangan menghantuinya. Ia pun membutuhkan kekuatan lebih agar mampu memikul tanggung jawab yang sangat besar dengan menjadi pimpinan dari perusahaan yang mempekerjakan ribuan orang tersebut—sebelum ia mengembalikan tanggung jawab itu kepada sang ahli waris, seperti seharusnya.

Sesampainya di Gwangju, Yunho tidak membuang waktu, dan sore itu juga ia mengunjungi makam keluarganya dengan membawa buket bunga lili putih.

Ia bersimpuh dan tergugu di hadapan makam orang tuanya tatkala ia memikirkan bagaimana kekecewaan mereka terhadap dirinya. Ia tidak hanya menghancurkan masa depan seorang pemuda yang semestinya masih bisa tersenyum dan menikmati masa-masa indah di sekolah. Ia pun telah melakukan perbuatan hina yang membuat banyak pihak tersakiti. Ia sungguh sangat menyesal. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dendam kesumat yang membakar hatinya telah berdampak demikian mengerikan. Andai ia bisa memutar waktu, ia tentu akan memperbaiki segalanya. Namun ia tahu itu mustahil, dan ia tidak mungkin kembali ke masa lalu.

Jikalau Jaejoong memang masih hidup, ia berharap bisa segera dipertemukan dengan _namja_ cantik itu. Jaejoonglah yang semestinya merupakan orang yang paling tersakiti lantaran dendamnya. Ia bersedia berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong, kalau perlu mencium kaki Jaejoong agar kesalahannya yang amat besar bisa dimaafkan. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras saat teringat bahwa Jaejoong tengah mengandung anaknya—hanya jika Jaejoong masih mempertahankannya—dan sekarang belum jelas bagaimana nasib _namja_ itu. Tak henti-hentinya ia memohon agar ia diberi kesempatan untuk menebus semua dosanya.

Belum lega hanya dengan berdoa untuk keluarganya sekaligus mengakui dosanya di hadapan makam orang tuanya, ia mengayunkan langkah gontainya menuju gereja terdekat yang berada tak jauh dari area pemakaman. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Tuhan—ya, sejak ibunya meninggalkannya dengan menyisakan luka mendalam sekaligus dendam.

"Bapa, saya ingin mengakui dosa-dosa saya…."

"Silakan, Anakku. Tuhan pasti akan mengampunimu, selama kau mau kembali kepada-Nya, seberat apapun dosa itu…."

Yunho terdiam cukup lama. Ini adalah kali pertamanya melakukan pengakuan dosa di dalam bilik berukuran tiga meter persegi tersebut.

Tak juga Yunho mengungkapkan dosanya, pastor yang terhalangi sekat dengan Yunho kembali bersuara dengan bijak, "Anakku … jika kau bingung, coba bandingkan dengan sepuluh perintah Tuhan, dan kau pasti akan mengerti perintah keberapa yang kau lawan…."

Yunho semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Saya telah berzina…," cicitnya dengan air mata yang menuruni pipinya. "Bahkan lebih dari itu—saya telah menggagahi seorang pemuda hingga beberapa kali, dan saya meninggalkannya yang sedang mengandung darah daging saya…."

"Apa kalian sama-sama sudah berumah tangga?"

"Belum."

"Jadi, kalian berdua masih lajang…," sahut sang pastor yang tetap terdengar tenang.

Tentu Yunho paham bahwa dosanya akan lebih besar jika ia melakukannya saat ia sudah menikah. Jika seperti itu, ia bukan hanya berzina, tetapi juga berkhianat dan menodai komitmen.

"Lantas, apa kau sudah meminta maaf padanya, Anakku?"

"Belum, Bapa…." Yunho merasa makin kacau, baik hati maupun pikirannya. "Saya belum bertemu lagi dengannya…."

"Begini, Anakku … jika dosamu hanya kepada Tuhan, pasti akan diampuni sesuai janji-Nya. Sedangkan dosamu juga berhubungan dengan sesamamu, dan Tuhan tidak akan mengampunimu selama kau belum meminta maaf kepada orang yang bersangkutan…."

Lelehan air mata Yunho tak terbendung lagi. Ia sungguh berharap Jaejoong masih hidup, dan ia akan melakukan apapun agar dapat dimaafkan, atau ia akan hidup dengan rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya—bahkan Tuhan pun tak akan sudi mengampuni dosanya.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong mampir ke klinik di daerah pinggiran Naju untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Sudah waktunya karena usia kehamilannya kini menginjak delapan belas minggu. Seperti pengunjung klinik lainnya, ia duduk di bangku tunggu setelah mendapatkan nomor antrean. Ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku dan meluruskan kakinya yang sangat pegal, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari seorang nenek-nenek di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya.

"Kau sedang hamil?" tanya nenek itu akhirnya dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar lantaran usia.

Jaejoong menoleh ke sisi sebelahnya untuk sesaat lantaran mengira pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan padanya. Tak menemukan siapapun, ia lantas mengembalikan perhatian kepada sang nenek.

"_Ne_?" sahutnya dengan tampang bingung. Entah mengapa sejak hamil ia jadi lamban dalam memberikan tanggapan, seolah-olah bayi dalam kandungannya menyerap sebagian besar kecerdasannya.

"Aku tanya apakah kau hamil?" ulang nenek itu dengan penuh penekanan.

"A-ah, _ne_…."

Jaejoong sedikit berjengit karena tiba-tiba nenek itu meraba perutnya. Ia merasa aneh karena sebelumnya hanya dirinya yang melakukannya.

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Empat—jalan lima bulan, _Halmoni_…."

Nenek itu terlihat senang karena Jaejoong seperti menganggapnya sebagai keluarga.

"Sudah sebesar ini, kenapa masih pakai celana? Apa kau tidak merasa sesak? Lagipula, kasihan bayimu…."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kikuk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Nenek itu pasti juga mengira bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _yeoja_.

Dan haruskah ia mengenakan pakaian wanita? Ia bergidik ketika memikirkannya.

Ia merasa tidak ada masalah dengan celana yang dipakainya, karena bertali—yang bagian pinggangnya bisa ia lebarkan sesuai ukuran perutnya.

Cukup lama Jaejoong duduk di bangku tunggu dan selama itu nenek di sampingnya terus mengajaknya mengobrol hingga ia melupakan rasa bosannya. Satu per satu pengunjung masuk dan keluar ruangan sang dokter, sampai giliran nenek itu dan ternyata Jaejoong mendapatkan nomor terakhir sebelum klinik ditutup. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan bungkukan singkat kepada sang nenek yang hendak pulang, ia memasuki ruangan dokter sesuai panggilan perawat.

Dokter muda itu tidak banyak bicara dan langsung menyuruhnya berbaring di ranjang karena ia meminta di-USG untuk mengontrol kondisi kehamilannya. Meski dokter umum, di papan yang ada di depan klinik kecil itu menunjukkan kalau dokter _namja_ tersebut juga menguasai ilmu kebidanan dan kandungan. Untuk itu ia tidak perlu pergi ke bidan yang berada di luar Naju. Dan dokter itu tidak kelihatan terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ia adalah _namja_ yang bisa mengandung.

"Anda harus mengurangi aktivitas yang melelahkan, apalagi Anda bilang pernah terancam keguguran…."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk paham meski ia tidak bisa berjanji akan menuruti semua ucapan dokter berambut ikal itu. Kalau ia hanya bersantai, bagaimana ia menghidupi dirinya dan anaknya kelak? Ia tidak bisa terus mengandalkan uang yang dibawanya dari Seoul karena semua ada masanya—uang itu pasti akan habis. Dan sebelum itu terjadi ia harus memiliki uang cadangan. Terlebih setelah mendengar besarnya biaya persalinan yang nantinya mesti ia keluarkan.

"Ini untuk resep vitaminnya. Anda bisa menebusnya di depan."

"_Kamsahamnida_, _Uisanim_…," ucap Jaejoong sembari mengambil alih kertas resep yang diangsurkan sang dokter.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan uang sebesar 30.000 _won_ untuk tarif USG sekaligus vitaminnya. Terbilang murah, namun dengan kondisinya sekarang, ia harus pintar-pintar mengatur keuangannya.

Ia lantas memutuskan untuk mampir ke gereja tua yang terlihat dari teras klinik. Tak ia pedulikan jalanan menanjak yang harus ia lalui dengan sepedanya demi mencapai tujuannya. Setelah menyangga dan mengunci sepedanya di bawah pohon oak yang berdiri kokoh di dekat pagar kayu, ia memasuki gereja dengan langkah riang serta senyum simpul yang tak kunjung pudar. Ia harus berterima kasih atas limpahan rahmat dari Tuhan yang diterimanya hari ini.

Gereja dalam keadaan sunyi saat ia memasukinya. Ia menyalakan lilin di altar sebelum menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya bersyukur serta berdoa agar ia dan bayinya senantiasa mendapatkan perlindungan.

.

* * *

.

Usai menyatakan penyesalan mendalam dan mendengarkan nasihat yang diberikan oleh pastor, Yunho keluar dari ruang pengakuan dosa dengan suasana hati yang lebih baik, meskipun ia tidak mungkin bisa tenang sebelum mendapatkan pengampunan dari Jaejoong. Dan karenanya ia harus menemukan Jaejoong untuk memohon maaf. Entah mengapa ia yakin kalau Jaejoong belum meninggal. Jaejoong pasti kuat karena ada nyawa lain yang harus dipertahankan.

Ia lantas bersimpuh di depan altar gereja dan melirihkan doa tobat dengan sungguh-sungguh,

"Tuhan yang Maha Penyayang, aku sangat menyesal atas dosa-dosaku. Aku sungguh patut Engkau hukum, terutama karena aku telah tidak setia kepada Engkau yang Maha Pengasih dan Mahabaik terhadap diriku.

Aku amat benci akan segala dosaku, dan berjanji dengan pertolongan rahmat-Mu hendak memperbaiki hidupku dan tidak akan berbuat dosa lagi.

Tuhan yang Maha Pemurah, ampunilah aku … orang yang berlumur dosa ini…,

… dan … aku mohon … pertemukan aku dengannya—seseorang yang kini tengah mengandung anakku…."

Air matanya kembali menitik dari kedua matanya yang terpejam. Terlebih karena ia teringat kata-kata kasarnya di hari terakhir ia bersama Jaejoong.

"Aamiin…," gumamnya dengan bibir bergetar.

.

* * *

.

"Memangnya kau tidak senang mendengar suaraku? … _Aish_ … seharusnya kau merasa beruntung karena aku mau meneleponmu."

_Namja_ berambut sedikit keriting itu menuliskan sesuatu di buku agendanya dengan bertumpu meja kerjanya, sementara sebelah tangannya masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kirinya.

"_Ani_ … aku ingin memberitahumu kalau aku juga menemukan _namja_ berkelamin ganda yang bisa hamil di sini…. _Mwo_? Hei, kau harus percaya…. Apa perlu aku mengirimkan fotonya? _Aish_ … mungkin kau malah tak akan percaya karena dia sangat cantik—ku akui, dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang secantik dia di sini…."

_Namja_ berjas putih itu menutup bukunya dengan cepat setelah mendengar sesuatu yang menarik dari seberang.

"Kau cemburu, _eoh_, Chwangdol?" Ia lantas tergelak karena gurauannya sendiri.

"Ah, lupakan. Sekarang saatnya serius." Ekspresi wajahnya mendukung ucapannya, "Aku ingin bertukar pikiran dengan dokter kandungan dari _namja_ yang kau maksud…. _Mwo_? Bukankah kau dokter pribadinya? Mana mungkin dokter kandungannya tidak berkonsultasi denganmu…."

_Namja_ itu melepas jas putihnya dan menyangkutkannya di gantungan sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangannya di klinik tersebut. Ia pun tersenyum simpul mendapatkan sapaan dari perawat dan penjaga apotek yang masih berada di dalam klinik.

"Aku tentu penasaran apakah dia bisa melahirkan secara normal atau tidak. Siapa tahu nanti dia melahirkan di klinik ini…."

Setelah memasuki mobil sedan _silver_nya di garasi, ia menghubungkan ponselnya dengan _earphone_ yang kemudian ia sumpal ke telinganya. Ia lalu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai menuju kediamannya yang sebenarnya masih berada di daerah Naju—termasuk pemborosan jika jarak yang lumayan dekat ditempuh dengan mobil. Namun ia adalah seorang dokter, jadi tidak masalah baginya.

"_Ne_ … sepertinya banyak kesamaan di antara pasien kita…. Dia dibesarkan sebagai _namja_ tapi organ reproduksi wanitanya—yang harusnya tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya—malah tidak diangkat, yang sekarang membuatnya bisa hamil. Mungkin orang tuanya memang ingin memberikan kebebasan kepada si anak untuk menentukan pilihan ketika sudah dewasa, namun untuk kasus _namja_ tadi … sepertinya karena orang tuanya tidak mampu…."

Ia menyimpulkan sesuka hati lantaran penampilan pasiennya tadi tidak menunjukkan bahwa _namja_ itu berasal dari kalangan berada. Apalagi dugaannya diperkuat lantaran _namja_ tadi lebih memilih memeriksakan kandungan di klinik kecil dibandingkan pergi ke dokter kandungan.

"_Mwo_? Dikabarkan hanyut di sungai Han…?"

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong menjalani hari pertamanya bekerja dengan _mood_ yang sangat baik. Ia gemar membaca, jadi ia merasa senang bisa bekerja di tempat di mana ia bisa membaca berbagai buku di kala senggangnya. Namun untuk hari ini, banyak yang harus dikerjakannya sehingga ia belum memiliki waktu luang.

Begitu ia datang, ia langsung mengenakan _apron_ kerjanya beserta penutup kepala dan masker. Kemudian ia membersihkan semua rak yang cukup berdebu karena sebelumnya sang pemilik tidak bisa bekerja maksimal lantaran faktor usia, apalagi dikerjakan seorang diri.

Sembari bersih-bersih, ia pun masih sempat melihat keadaan di luar jendela kayu perpustakaan yang menampakkan beberapa murid yang bersenda gurau menuju sekolah mereka.

Seharusnya ia pun sekolah hari ini….

Tiba-tiba ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana tanggapan teman-temannya mengenai dirinya yang belum pulang hingga saat ini. Ia mengambil ponsel barunya—yang lebih berfungsi sebagai penunjuk waktu baginya yang sudah mulai bekerja agar tidak teledor—yang berada di saku _apron_ merahnya, kemudian _login_ akun jejaring sosialnya.

Ia tersenyum miris mendapati banyak pesan mengandung doa dan harapan yang dikirimkan ke akunnya—yang semuanya menginginkan ia kembali.

.

Selain memberikan kesan baik dengan bekerja giat dan segala keramahannya, Jaejoong pun mampu menyenangkan hati Kakek Cho dengan membagi bekal makan siangnya. Ia memang sengaja membawa bekal melebihi porsi makannya agar bisa ia bagi dengan sang kakek yang sudah berbaik hati mempekerjakannya.

Ia juga merasa senang telah berbagi karena Kakek Cho sampai beberapa kali memuji rasa masakannya.

"Youngwoong-_ah_, sudah, turunlah…," seru Kakek Cho melihat Jaejoong yang naik kursi untuk membersihkan bagian atas salah satu rak, "… itu sangat berbahaya, Nak…."

"Saya ingin mengambil koran-koran lama yang entah kenapa ada di atas sini…," jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang tertahan masker, "… kalau dari bawah jadi kelihatan kotor…."

Jaejoong memang keras kepala. Kalau sudah berkehendak, maka tak akan mudah digoyahkan. Seakan lupa bahwa ia sedang hamil, ia bahkan berjinjit-jinjit hingga ke tepi kursi agar bisa menjangkau rak di bagian ujung dengan kemocengnya. Mumpung belum ada pengunjung lagi, pikirnya, jadi ia bisa beberes dengan leluasa. Ia pun merasa risih jika melihat sesuatu yang kotor dan berantakan.

Setelah menumpuk koran-koran berdebu itu di lantai, dan memandang puas ke bagian rak yang sudah bersih, ia pun turun dari kursi. Ia memasukkan semua sampah kertas itu di keranjang, lantas menyapu lantainya sebelum membuangnya di tempat sampah yang berada di luar perpustakaan.

Ia membuka maskernya untuk menghirup udara yang lebih segar di luar ruangan. Jujur saja di dalam ia merasa pengap karena aroma dari buku-buku yang kebanyakan sudah tua, terlebih dengan masker yang membuat udara tidak bisa bebas masuk indra pernapasannya.

"_Noona_!"

Jaejoong merasa tak asing dengan suara itu, dan setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, ia menemukan Yoogeun di dekat gerbang taman kanak-kanak yang kemarin menolaknya untuk bekerja di sana karena ia memang tidak bisa menunjukkan identitas, dan ijazah terakhirnya hanya jenjang sekolah menengah pertama—yang bahkan tidak ia bawa.

Sepertinya Yoogeun baru pulang menilik beberapa murid lainnya juga berhamburan keluar gerbang, yang keseluruhan bersama orang-orang dewasa—yang kemungkinan besar merupakan ayah atau ibu mereka.

Ia tersenyum sedikit, dan berikutnya balita itu berlarian riang menghampirinya.

"_Noona_ sedang apa di sini?" Yoogeun bertanya mendahului Jaejoong. "Kalau aku sudah nol besar," imbuhnya lucu dengan kepala menengadah agar bisa memandang Jaejoong yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Jaejoong lantas membungkukkan badannya dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut agar bisa menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan Yoogeun.

"_Hyung_ bekerja di sini," jawabnya ramah, lengkap dengan senyum. "Kamu tidak dijemput, _eoh_?"

"_Appa_ masih di dalam." Sembari mengatakannya, Yoogeun menunjuk ke arah taman kanak-kanak.

Jaejoong jadi bertanya-tanya. Kalau _appa_ Yoogeun bekerja di taman kanak-kanak itu, mengapa kemarin ia tidak bertemu dengan _namja_ itu? Mungkin saja ia bisa diterima karena mempunyai kenalan yang bekerja di sana.

Selanjutnya ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati lantaran bisa berpikiran demikian. Memangnya ia siapa sampai diistimewakan begitu? Bahkan ia baru satu kali bertemu dengan _namja_ itu. Dan seharusnya ia sudah merasa cukup dengan pekerjaannya sekarang.

"_Appa_mu bekerja di sana?" tanyanya untuk sekadar memastikan.

Yoogeun mengangguk imut—yang kembali membuat Jaejoong berkeinginan mencubiti pipi tembam balita itu. Dan Yoogeun malah tertawa ceria saat ia melakukannya dengan gemas. Ia sampai lupa kalau sekarang masih jam kerja.

"Yoogeun."

Suara bernada dingin itu membuat dua pasang mata di sana mengalihkan pandangan pada objek yang sama.

"_Mommy_…? Kenapa di sini?" Yoogeun malah menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan sedikit menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang _namja_ cantik itu.

Jaejoong cukup syok melihat siapa yang mendapat panggilan ibu dari Yoogeun. Ia yakin penglihatannya tidak salah, dan orang itu adalah _namja_—sama seperti dirinya. Yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lantaran ia tidak merasa asing dengan _namja_ itu. Kalau ingatannya memang benar, _namja_ tersebut adalah seorang model yang pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ponsel _appa_nya sebagai _brand ambassador_. Kerja sama itu bertahan lumayan lama, sampai ada selentingan kabar yang mengatakan bahwa _namja_ bernama Lee Seunghyun atau akrab dipanggil Lee U itu tengah hamil di luar nikah.

Mendapati kenyataan ini, entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega. Ternyata memang bukan hanya dirinya seorang _namja_ yang bisa mengandung. Dan ia lebih merasa lega karena Lee U tidak mengenalinya sebagai Kim Jaejoong. Barangkali karena ia memang tidak pernah diekspos di media massa demi keamanannya—sebelum adanya berita kecelakaannya yang menampilkan fotonya.

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Jaejoong jadi tidak tahu sejak kapan Yoogeun menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng dari Lee U yang hendak menangkap bocah itu.

"Tolong minggir," desis Lee U sinis kepada Jaejoong.

_Namja_ cantik yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu lantas menuruti keinginan Lee U, namun Yoogeun kembali menyembunyikan diri di belakang tubuhnya. Meskipun begitu, Lee U tetap tidak mau menyerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yuu?" Tiba-tiba Yihan datang dan merebut Yoogeun dari Lee U yang hendak menggendong balita itu secara paksa. "Yoogeun tidak mau, jangan memaksanya."

Jaejoong merasa tidak enak berada di antara mereka. Ia ingin kembali ke perpustakaan, namun Yoogeun turun dari gendongan sang _appa_ dan lagi-lagi menggandeng tangannya saat dua orang itu tampak bersitegang.

"Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Yoogeun tidak mau ikut bersamaku. Ternyata dia sudah memiliki calon ibu baru."

Jaejoong kaget karena Lee U menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Lagipula, mengapa ia sampai dibawa-bawa?

Bahkan tanpa menyapa dirinya, Yihan membawa Yoogeun menjauh untuk menghindari perdebatan dengan Lee U. Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di tempat sempat menahan napas ketika Lee U menatapnya sengit sebelum _namja_ itu melangkah ke mobil putihnya dan melajukannya dengan brutal.

.

* * *

.

Junsu terbeliak ketika ia mencoba mengunjungi akun jejaring sosial Jaejoong dan tertera tanggal terakhir _login_. Ia melihat jam di bagian sudut ponselnya. Memang wajar jika ia mulai mengantuk sehingga pandangannya kabur. Terlebih sekarang ia sudah rebahan di tempat tidurnya.

Yakin bahwa penglihatannya tidak keliru, ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan segera menghubungi Yoochun.

"Coba cek akun Jae _Hyung_, dan katakan kalau aku memang tidak butuh kacamata!" pintanya tak sabaran.

.

* * *

.

Rasanya waktu bergulir dengan begitu cepat, dan hari ini datang juga. Yunho menghela napas berat sebelum memasuki ruang rapat, dengan Choi Seunghyun yang mengekor padanya. Suara bisik-bisik yang semula mengisi udara, seolah tertelan kembali begitu Yunho melangkah menuju kursi di salah satu ujung meja yang melingkar oval tersebut.

Ia tentu merasa sangat gugup, namun ia berusaha tidak menunjukkannya agar para petinggi perusahaan tidak lebih meremehkannya. Ia tidak bodoh, tentu saja. Ia tahu kemampuannya amat diragukan lantaran ia hanya bergelar strata satu. Ia masih ingat percakapan beberapa karyawan yang tak sengaja didengarnya tempo hari. Seakan-akan semua penolakan itu adalah karma yang didapatkannya lantaran telah menyakiti Jaejoong selama ini.

"_Kabarnya CEO yang baru hanya seorang sarjana."_

"_Hanya bocah ingusan, eoh?" sahut seorang pegawai yang sudah mengabdikan dirinya selama belasan tahun di Kim Mobile Company._

"_Keh, memang dia bisa apa? Bahkan hampir semua karyawan di sini sudah bergelar master."_

"_Meski IPK-nya terbilang tinggi, tapi dia bukan lulusan universitas top."_

"_Kalau tidak ada surat wasiat dari Kim Sajangnim, pasti Dewan Direksi dan Komisaris tidak akan pikir panjang untuk menolaknya mentah-mentah. Seperti bunuh diri jika mempercayakan perusahaan ini kepadanya."_

Sekarang yang bisa dilakukan oleh Yunho adalah melaksanakan tugas dan tanggung jawabnya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kalau perlu ia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya agar mereka tidak semakin meremehkannya.

.

.

.

**Ternyata masih TBC~**

**Apdet cepat karena kebetulan bisa apdet. Untuk pengakuan dosanya, harap dimaklumi jika kurang sesuai. Lalu untuk Lee Seunghyun aka Lee U, di sini dipanggil Yuu sama Yihan.**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan review:  
**dhinie aja, yoohana, Choi Kyo Joon [untuk kata yang tidak baku pada kalimat langsung Yoogeun itu memang sengaja, hehe, kan masih anak-anak biasa kayak gitu, lagian kata-kata di dalam kalimat langsung tidak harus baku, bagiku sih :D Yihan itu yang di Dr. Jin dan termasuk teman dekat JJ, dan terima kasih untuk koreksinya :D], HeroKittyJae [Fuku-san memang suka nge-troll #lah], BlaueFEE [Changmin jadi dokter pribadi keluarga Kim :D], Himawari Ezuki, Vic, toki3102, yhe, Nony, Guest, trilililililili, YunHolic, SimviR, AKTForever, mrs. wu, PiePilly, NaraYuuki, blackwave, Shikawa, BooMilikBear, rly c jaekyu, Natsume Yuka [nama aslinya Yihan kan Kim Hyun Joong, hehe], 10rh, Astri, Jung Jae YJ, nin nina, ichigo song [sebenarnya Mr. Kim belum tahu kalau Yunho yang jadi pelayannya itu adalah anak tirinya (sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ketemu, wajar kalau tidak kenal karena wajah kanak-kanak Yunho pasti berubah) lalu notaris dan sekretaris Mr. Kim nyari Yunho lagi karena Mr. Kim koma sedangkan perusahaannya membutuhkan pemimpin, dan Yunho yang terpilih sesuai surat wasiat itu], Reishipper, aoora, riska0122, 3240. KKB, zumkyu28, paprikapumpkin, blackwhite28, JungJaema, irengiovanny, kyukyu, Baida Aries, Rhein-Tang [Siwon kayaknya sudah sering jadi pihak ketiga di antara YunJae :D], Fie, ParkYuRan

**Maaf tidak bisa balas semua review. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Sampai jumpa****.**

**Minggu, 03/03/2013**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: characters belongs to God, I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
setting: alternate universe  
warning: ooc, boys love, mpreg, typo, newbie, klise, nyinetron, etc**

.

* * *

**NO RAIN NO RAINBOW**

* * *

.

Yunho membasuh mulutnya setelah mualnya hilang. Ia lalu menegakkan badannya dan menatap pantulannya di cermin. Wajahnya tampak pucat, bahkan kepalanya sedikit pening dan perutnya kembali bergejolak. Padahal ia yakin seluruh isi lambungnya sudah terkuras habis.

Inilah yang membuatnya malas sarapan belakangan ini. Belum juga dua jam lambungnya terisi makanan, ia sudah memuntahkannya.

Tidak tahu mengapa, pikirannya melayang pada saat-saat Jaejoong mengalami _morning sickness_, walaupun kala itu _namja_ yang bersangkutan belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Barangkali ini merupakan karma lain untuknya, atau mungkin … suatu pertanda bahwa Jaejoong masih bernapas, begitu pun dengan bayinya—sehingga ia yang merupakan calon ayah diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan masa-masa sulit Jaejoong selama hamil.

"_Aish_…," desisnya lantaran pemikirannya yang tidak-tidak. Ia kemudian keluar dari toilet yang berada di dalam ruang kerjanya itu, dan ternyata Choi Seunghyun sudah menunggunya.

"Dugaanmu tepat sasaran," ujar Seunghyun tatkala Yunho melangkah ke meja kerjanya.

Serta merta Yunho terlihat begitu antusias. Ia lekas membuka salah satu _folder_ di dalam _hard disk_ yang diletakkan Seunghyun di mejanya. Namun jarinya sedikit gemetar ketika ia hendak memutar salah satu video yang berhasil didapatkan Seunghyun untuknya.

Setelah mengambil napas untuk melegakan dadanya yang sedikit sesak, ia lekas menonton video dengan durasi tak lebih dari satu menit itu. Awalnya hanya terlihat beberapa mobil yang melaju teratur, hingga sebuah mobil hitam dengan plat MJJ 9095 seolah membelah jalanan dan berakhir dengan dentuman hebat yang diikuti suara gemerisik saat sedan itu membentur sisi jembatan dengan amat keras.

Video itu merupakan hasil rekaman kamera pemantau lalu lintas di jembatan Banpo, dan tampaknya Jaejoong melupakan keberadaannya.

Yunho berulang-ulang menonton rekaman itu, hingga ia yakin bahwa beberapa detik sebelum video berakhir, terlihat sosok Jaejoong yang melompat keluar mobil. Senyumnya mengembang, namun dalam waktu yang sama kekhawatiran meremas hatinya. Ia hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatan Jaejoong dan bayinya.

Ia berlanjut ke video lainnya dan di sana terlihat samar-samar—karena tidak kalah gelap dibandingkan video sebelumnya—seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai Jaejoong sedang memasuki sebuah taksi yang melaju ke arah selatan.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan sopir taksi itu?" Karena sebaya, Yunho jadi cepat akrab dengan Seunghyun, meskipun awalnya sekretaris Mr. Kim yang kini menjadi asistennya itu bersikap begitu dingin padanya. Namun kekakuan di antara keduanya berakhir semenjak ia mengutarakan niat baiknya untuk melacak keberadaan Jaejoong pasca kecelakaan malam itu.

"Tidak perlu menemuinya lagi. Dia sudah memberitahukan alamat rumah sakit yang didatangi Jaejoong-_sshi_—"

"Rumah sakit?" Yunho mengalihkan perhatian dari layar laptopnya.

"Sopir taksi itu bilang kalau waktu itu Jaejoong-_sshi_ terlihat bermasalah dengan perutnya…."

_DEG_!

Sontak Yunho merasa gelisah. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Sekali lagi ia mengharapkan segala kebaikan untuk Jaejoong dan bayinya.

"Tapi dia hanya membantu sampai Jaejoong-_sshi_ menemui tenaga kesehatan. Jadi tidak ada lagi yang dia ketahui selain itu."

Yunho menghela napas berat. Mungkin ia harus mendatangi rumah sakit itu. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Tapi ia baru bisa merealisasikan rencananya nanti, karena sekarang masih ada tanggung jawab yang mesti ia emban.

"Bisa kau bacakan jadwalku hari ini?" Yunho menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursinya yang tinggi sembari memijit pelan kepalanya yang masih pening.

"Nanti kau harus menghadiri rapat bulanan, dilanjutkan Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham Luar Biasa—yang disebabkan aktivitas jual beli saham beberapa hari terakhir yang ternyata mampu mengakibatkan perubahan susunan kepemilikan saham."

Seunghyun harus menahan tawa mendapati Yunho yang secara mendadak terlihat seperti orang frustrasi.

"Aku yakin kau belum memeriksa harga saham perusahaan kita hari ini…."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku masih ingat kalau kekasihmu adalah seorang broker. Wajar kalau kau begitu _up to date_ mengenai hal ini."

Seunghyun tertawa, dan Yunho mulai serius dengan tatapan lurus ke arah _namja_ yang duduk di seberang mejanya itu.

"Turun, _eoh_, gara-gara isu mengenai CEO yang hanya seorang sarjana?" Yunho mengatakannya dengan lesu. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut, dan lagi-lagi ia menghempaskan badannya di sandaran kursinya.

Seunghyun menyeringai tipis, "_Yeah_, setelah harga saham turun karena Kim _Sajangnim_ yang diberitakan koma, isu yang mengakibatkan melonjaknya harga saham dalam waktu yang begitu singkat itu memang berhubungan denganmu."

Yunho langsung menegakkan badannya, "Tunggu—apa aku tidak salah dengar? Melonjak? Maksudmu … naik?"

"Aku tidak bilang meluncur, bukan?"

Kening Yunho mengernyit. Berikutnya air mukanya terlihat lebih cerah, "Apa karena ide tentang ponsel ramah lingkungan waktu itu?"

"Tidak salah lagi, karena celetukanmu yang kemudian dipertimbangkan R&D. Lantas mencuatlah isu yang membuat para investor ramai-ramai memindahkan dana dari deposito ke saham dan obligasi yang dikeluarkan perusahaan kita."

"Itu artinya investor yakin akan keberhasilan proyek ini, yang berarti kepercayaan mereka meningkat sehingga harga saham pun naik," gumam Yunho yang semestinya memang bisa berbangga diri lantaran usulannya disambut dengan suka hati oleh departemen penelitian dan pengembangan, yang ternyata mampu menciptakan isu baik di masyarakat mengenai perusahaan yang dipimpinnya.

Namun karena belakangan ia terlalu memikirkan Jaejoong, ia jadi kurang fokus terhadap proyek yang sedang berjalan tersebut. Kalau Seunghyun tidak menyinggung hal itu, mungkin ia hanya ingat kalau sekarang Kim Mobile Company masih terpaku dengan periode produksi sebelumnya.

"Apalagi didukung turunnya tingkat suku bunga bank," timpal Seunghyun.

"Laba tinggi berarti dividen juga meningkat—ah, aku jadi tidak sabar melihat reaksi dewan direksi dan dewan komisaris, terutama para _stockholders_ mayoritas yang sok berkuasa itu."

"Yang pasti kau bisa membungkam mulut nyinyir para pak tua itu."

Yunho tergelak, "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengatakannya, TOP."

Seunghyun menanggapinya dengan kekehan, "Aku rasa mereka pun akan mulai mempertimbangkan dirimu."

Yunho mengulum senyum, "Semoga saja…."

"Boleh jadi mereka juga akan menyesal karena pernah meragukanmu. Tidak seharusnya mereka hanya berpikiran subjektif dalam pengambilan keputusan—meskipun itu juga diperlukan. Menurutku, alangkah lebih baik kalau mereka mendahulukan berpikir secara objektif…."

"Kalau untuk hal itu aku tidak akan menyalahkan mereka. Para pemegang saham—bahkan jika saham itu hanya selembar—otomatis akan turut menjadi pemilik perusahaan, terlebih mereka adalah _stockholders_ terbesar, yang tentunya akan sangat berhati-hati dalam memberikan kepercayaan, karena di tangan mereka bergantung keputusan yang menyangkut hajat hidup ribuan karyawan."

Seunghyun tersenyum angkuh. Ia makin yakin kalau para petinggi perusahaan akan menyesal pernah meremehkan Yunho, apalagi setelah ia mengenal _namja_ itu lebih dekat.

"Dan untuk _marketing_, sebaiknya kau pilih sendiri model yang akan menjadi ikon baru perusahaan kita." Seunghyun menunjuk kumpulan profil artis yang tadi juga ia letakkan di sebelah laptop Yunho. "Lagipula urusan ini sudah dipercayakan sepenuhnya kepadamu karena akan berkaitan erat dengan keberhasilan produk yang kau usulkan."

"Untuk masalah ini aku serahkan padamu saja." Yunho tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan. Bahkan ia tidak menyentuh tumpukan kertas itu.

"Yakin?" Seunghyun menunjukkan senyum miring andalannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu—bagaimana kalau Park Hyunchul?"

"Park—siapa?"

Seunghyun terperangah, "Kau tidak tahu Karam—bintang muda yang sedang naik daun itu?"

"_Ani_," balas Yunho cuek. "Boleh ku tahu alasanmu memilihnya?"

"Yang utama karena dia sedang menggapai puncak popularitas. Untuk alasan lain, kau harus menemukannya sendiri," jawab Seunghyun sok misterius.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau memilih model yang sudah berada di puncak ketenaran? Bukankah dengan begitu komunikasi iklan akan lebih berhasil karena bintang iklannya yang pasti memiliki lebih banyak penggemar…?"

"Tidak tentu juga. Kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya, pasti kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam dirinya. Jika kau memang setuju dengan pilihanku, aku akan memberikan konfirmasi padanya agar besok dia datang untuk menandatangani kontrak."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku percaya padamu."

.

* * *

.

Hari ini perpustakaan sungguh ramai, atau boleh dibilang kalau pengunjung menjadi lebih banyak semenjak Jaejoong bekerja di sana. Bahkan kakek Cho sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Alhasil belakangan ini Jaejoong lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di belakang meja administrasi bersama kakek Cho untuk melayani peminjaman atau pengembalian buku. Hanya sesekali ia berdiri dari duduknya guna menunjukkan letak buku yang dicari pengunjung, atau mengambilkan buku di bagian rak yang terlalu tinggi untuk dijangkau tanpa tumpuan.

Tidak sedikit pula _namja_ yang berlagak sibuk membaca, namun kerap kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Agaknya mereka mengira dirinya seorang _yeoja_. Dan ia cukup risih dengan hal itu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia hanyalah seorang pekerja di perpustakaan Cho, apalagi masih baru. Mau tidak mau ia mesti terus membetahkan diri bekerja di sana, walaupun ada hal yang membuatnya kurang nyaman, termasuk kram punggung yang disebabkan kelamaan duduk.

Mendekati jam makan siang, perpustakaan sepi dari pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah mahasiswa. Jaejoong jadi heran karena mereka lebih memilih membaca atau meminjam buku di perpustakaan Cho yang tentunya tidak akan lebih besar dari perpustakaan di kampus mereka.

Ia yang sudah senggang mulai membereskan buku-buku di meja administrasi dan bermaksud mengembalikannya sesuai kategorinya di rak sebelum makin menumpuk. Ia pun harus merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja baca karena ditinggalkan tanpa dikembalikan ke tempat semula.

"Woongie, istirahatlah dulu, kau bekerja terlalu keras hari ini," tahan kakek Cho saat Jaejoong hendak mendorong troli yang berisi buku-buku.

"Saya perlu melemaskan kaki, _Haraboji_…." Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian beranjak menuju bagian rak yang sesuai dengan nomor dari buku-buku yang sudah dipilahnya.

Kakek Cho mulai memahami Jaejoong yang memang keras kepala. Ia meringankan pekerjaan Jaejoong dengan merapikan kursi-kursi hingga masuk ke kolong meja.

Jaejoong yang sedang mendorong troli buku masih merasakan kejang otot di pinggangnya. Ia mengira nyeri itu akan mereda jika ia gunakan untuk bergerak, dalam hal ini berjalan, mengingat ia lebih banyak duduk sejak tadi pagi. Namun yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan adalah istirahat, lantas ia baru menyadarinya ketika pandangannya mengabur dan lantai seperti oleng setelah ia berjinjit untuk mencapai rak bagian atas.

Ia perlahan berjongkok karena kakinya melemas dan kepalanya mendadak pening. Bahkan punggungnya terasa lebih kaku dan berat.

"Youngwoong-_ah_?!" Kekhawatiran kakek Cho terbukti tatkala menemukan Jaejoong yang meringkuk bersandarkan rak. Calon ibu yang usianya masih belasan tahun itu menampakkan raut muka yang kurang nyaman, membuat kakek Cho makin cemas.

"_Neo gwaenchana_?" lirih kakek Cho yang berjongkok di sebelah Jaejoong. Ia terlihat begitu gelisah mendapati keadaan pekerjanya yang sudah seperti cucunya sendiri tersebut.

"Hanya kram, _Haraboji_…," gumam Jaejoong sembari mengelus pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau pasti kecapaian…."

Kakek Cho prihatin melihat Jaejoong yang hamil di usia yang terbilang dini, di saat seharusnya masih sekolah dan menikmati masa muda. Karena Jaejoong belum mau cerita mengenai keluarga, ia jadi menerka kalau Jaejoong bermasalah dengan orang tua lantaran kehamilan yang tidak mendapatkan pertanggungjawaban. Ia pun menduga kalau Jaejoong diusir dari rumah, sehingga sekarang harus banting tulang dalam keadaan hamil. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengutuk siapapun itu yang telah menghancurkan masa depan Jaejoong.

"Sekarang makanlah dulu, lalu istirahat di kamar—dan jangan membantah. Apa kau mau gajimu ku potong, atau parahnya ku larang kau bekerja penuh lagi…?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan seraya bangkit dengan bantuan kakek Cho. Kakinya masih lemas ketika ia gunakan untuk melangkah.

Kakek Cho membimbingnya dengan sabar menuju ruangan yang biasanya digunakan sang kakek pemilik perpustakaan itu untuk menikmati seduhan teh. Di ruangan itu ada televisi serta meja berkaki rendah, dan kakek Cho tidak keberatan mengambilkan kotak bekalnya di meja administrasi yang kemudian diletakkan di meja kayu yang kini dihadapnya. Kakek Cho bahkan menghidupkan televisi untuknya.

"Setelah ini, kau harus tidur. Kau sudah tahu letak kamarnya, bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak hati, "_Joesonghamnida_, _Haraboji_, saya malah merepotkan…." Ia merundukkan kepala singkat di akhir kalimatnya.

"_Gwaenchana_…." Kakek Cho tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap kepala Jaejoong singkat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Jaejoong merasa senang. Ia seperti memiliki seorang kakek, yang bahkan sebelumnya tidak ia ketahui bagaimana rasanya. Orang tua ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak lama dan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali bertemu dengan mereka. Begitu pun dengan kakek dan nenek dari pihak ibunya.

Jaejoong menuruti perintah kakek Cho dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya. Badannya terasa tidak enak, yang ternyata berimbas terhadap nafsu makannya. Di sela kegiatan makannya, ia mencoba untuk merenggangkan otot di punggungnya, dan sepertinya memang lebih baik kalau ia menuruti perintah sang kakek untuk tidur, atau paling tidak rebahan.

Usai makan ia mematikan televisinya, lalu mengembalikan kotak bekalnya di meja administrasi dan didapatinya kakek Cho sedang memeriksa buku-buku yang merupakan sumbangan sukarela, malahan beberapa di antaranya adalah pemberian penulisnya. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa terhibur setiap kali melihat kakek Cho dengan kacamata yang terlalu turun, seperti saat ini.

"Sekarang waktunya kau tidur…," kata kakek Cho yang mengira kalau Jaejoong hendak mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

"B-baik, _Haraboji_…."

"Sudah sana, cepat, kau harus sehat agar besok buku-buku ini dapat menyusul masuk rak, dan mungkin lusa mereka sudah bisa merasa bermanfaat setelah berpindah dari tangan satu ke tangan lainnya untuk dibaca. Lagipula pengunjung sedang membutuhkan bacaan baru…."

Jaejoong mengangguk riang, lalu melepas dan melipat _apron_ kerjanya sebelum kembali ke bagian belakang perpustakaan. Ia memasuki kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar yang diketahuinya adalah milik sang kakek. Tidak ada ranjang, hanya _futon_ yang kemudian ia gelar. Benar saja, punggungnya terasa lebih baik setelah ia merebahkan dirinya. Belum sampai lima menit ia sudah terlelap karena tubuhnya memang menuntut pelepasan lelah.

.

* * *

.

"Maaf, Tuan, isi rekam medis adalah milik pasien yang wajib kami jaga kerahasiaannya."

"Saya tekankan sekali lagi, saya tidak meminta data medis pasien, saya hanya ingin memeriksa data sosiologis seseorang yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini pada awal Maret lalu."

"Kami pun memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi hak pasien, dalam hal ini menjaga kerahasiaan mereka terkait dengan identitas maupun data kesehatan pribadi mereka," balas tenaga medis di bagian administrasi itu dengan nada final, "—dan jika kami membeberkannya, sama halnya dengan melanggar sumpah serta kode etik profesi. Lagipula harus ada izin dari pasien yang bersangkutan."

Yunho kesal lantaran pihak rumah sakit pemerintah itu enggan bekerja sama dengannya. Ia hanya ingin tahu di mana Jaejoong tinggal saat ini. Mungkin saja Jaejoong menuliskan alamat barunya, meskipun ia sadar bahwa kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil. Tetapi kemungkinan sekecil apapun ia yakini akan mampu membuka peluang baginya untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah saya bicara dengan pimpinan tertinggi di rumah sakit ini?" Yunho tetap berusaha menunjukkan sikap tenangnya, meski rasanya ia ingin meninju tembok saat ini juga.

Ia merasa percuma berbicara dengan petugas administrasi yang sedikit tambun tersebut. Sepertinya orang itu tidak menyimak perkataannya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bermaksud melihat data medis atau data klinis yang berkaitan dengan segala data tentang kesehatan pasien yang bersangkutan. Sungguh ia bosan menyebutkan tentang keinginannya untuk sekadar memeriksa data nonmedis atau data sosiologis, yang terutama menyangkut identitas serta alamat Jaejoong.

Dan nyatanya ia yang sedikit emosi juga tidak bisa berpikir jernih, sehingga ia tidak mendengarkan baik-baik bahwa identitas pasien termasuk rahasia di rumah sakit itu—yang meskipun sebagian rumah sakit tidak menganggapnya _confidential_.

Karena belum mendapatkan tanggapan berarti, Yunho mulai kalap, "Bukankah saya sudah bilang kalau saya adalah keluarganya…? Saya juga mengajak dokter pribadinya yang bahkan berhak untuk mengetahui _medical record_nya,"

Dokter Shim Changmin berdiri penuh percaya diri di sebelah Yunho. Demi memenuhi permohonan Yunho, ia sampai menunda beberapa jam keberangkatannya ke luar kota untuk menghadiri konferensi nasional dokter keluarga sebagai bentuk pengembangan profesinya.

"—sedangkan saya hanya ingin melihat data sosiologisnya. Kalau perlu, saya akan meminta kuasa hukumnya untuk datang kemari, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menuntut saya jika saya menyalahgunakan data itu."

Petugas administrasi itu akhirnya luluh melihat kegigihan Yunho. Ia lantas diperbolehkan memperlihatkan data nonmedis sesuai tanggal yang diinginkan oleh Yunho setelah mendapatkan izin dari atasannya.

"Ada lima pasien yang masuk dalam selang waktu yang Anda sebutkan, tapi tidak ada yang bernama Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho sampai lupa kalau Jaejoong bukan remaja bodoh. Pasti Jaejoong sudah memalsukan identitas agar keberadaannya sukar dilacak.

"Kalau begitu, apakah saya boleh melihat alamat mereka?"

Kumpulan kertas itu terulur kepada Yunho dengan sedikit keraguan. Yunho tidak memedulikannya, dan lekas memeriksa alamat dari lima pasien tersebut. Mungkin saja Jaejoong menuliskan alamat yang tidak asing baginya.

Dan dugaannya tidak meleset. Ia menemukan alamat rumah baru ibu Jaejoong pada data pasien yang namanya tidak akrab dalam ingatannya. Barangkali kala itu Jaejoong tidak terpikir mengenai kemungkinan bahwa ia akan melakukan pencarian sampai sejauh ini.

"Han Youngwoong…," gumam Yunho dibarengi senyum tipis karena Jaejoong memakai nama yang termasuk langka, ditambah Han yang merupakan marga asli dari sang ibu.

"Kau memang jenius, _nae_ Jaejoongie…."

.

* * *

.

"WOI, JUNG YUNHO!"

Junsu murka setelah tahu bahwa Yunho yang sebelumnya ia kenal hanya sebagai pelayan pribadi sepupunya, kini malah menggantikan pamannya di Kim Mobile Company. Sore itu ia yang baru pulang sekolah langsung mendatangi perusahaan ponsel itu dengan gusar, dan memasuki ruangan sang CEO tanpa permisi.

Di belakangnya, Yoochun berusaha menenangkannya, meskipun percuma. Yoochun juga tidak terima jika ternyata Yunho memang mencelakai kakaknya demi sebuah kursi CEO, tetapi ia masih mampu mengontrol emosinya.

Yunho yang tadinya sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen sebelum ia bubuhi tanda tangan, langsung kehilangan konsentrasinya mendengar teriakan _namja_ bersuara cempreng itu.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, _eoh_? Kau puas?" desis Junsu tanpa rasa takut.

Yunho berdiri dari kursi hitamnya. "Saya bisa jelaskan semuanya, Junsu-_sshi_. Sebaiknya kalian duduk dulu, lalu kita bisa bicara baik-baik," ujarnya yang berusaha tetap tenang sembari menunjuk sofa dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Sekarang kau bisa bicara seperti itu, tapi kau menggunakan cara licik untuk merebut posisi Jae _Hyung_!"

"Saya tidak bermaksud—"

"Halah! Kini kau berkuasa karena kau sudah menyingkirkan Jae _Hyung_ malam itu! Jangan-jangan kau juga yang membuat _Ahjussi_ terkena serangan jantung!"

Yunho tidak menyangkal sebagian dari tuduhan itu. Secara tidak langsung, memang dirinya yang menyebabkan Mr. Kim koma hingga kini.

"Sepertinya memang akan sulit untuk menjelaskan semuanya sekarang. Tapi saya harap kalian bersedia bekerja sama dengan saya untuk membawa Jaejoong-_sshi_ kembali."

"Apa maksudmu?" timpal Yoochun dengan sorot curiga.

"Saya yakin Jaejoong-_sshi_ dalam keadaan selamat saat ini. Dia tidak jatuh bersama mobilnya malam itu. Saya punya buktinya."

Junsu yang sudah mulai tenang bertukar pandang dengan Yoochun, seperti saling melayangkan pertanyaan; apakah mereka boleh mempercayai perkataan _namja_ bermata sipit itu? Tetapi mereka juga percaya kalau Jaejoong masih hidup.

"Saya pun sudah mengetahui identitas Jaejoong-_sshi_ yang baru. Untuk itu saya meminta beberapa orang untuk melacak keberadaannya."

Masalah ini cukup rumit bagi remaja seperti Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Lantas, kenapa Jae _Hyung_ tidak pulang kalau malam itu dia tidak hanyut di sungai Han? Jadi kau memang ingin menegaskan kepada kami kalau Jae _Hyung_ takut kepadamu yang telah mencelakainya?"

Yunho tampak ragu untuk mengungkapkannya. Namun cepat atau lambat ia harus mengakui segalanya, "Jaejoong-_sshi_ pasti punya alasan kuat kenapa tidak berani untuk pulang. Saya rasa, salah satunya karena Jaejoong-_sshi_ … sedang mengandung—anak saya."

"_MWO_?!"

Junsu dan Yoochun sama-sama melotot tak percaya.

"BERENGSEK!"

Waktu terasa berjalan cepat saat Yoochun tiba-tiba menerjang Yunho dan mengarahkan tinju ke wajah sang CEO muda. Yunho sama sekali tidak melawan ketika Yoochun meluapkan emosi kepadanya. Ia merasa pantas mendapatkannya. Bahkan baginya tidak akan sepadan dengan rasa sakit yang ia torehkan pada Jaejoong.

Ketegangan itu mereda tatkala Seunghyun memasuki ruangan dan menghentikan aksi Yoochun. Namun kedua remaja dengan hati dan pikiran berkecamuk itu masih memandang sengit ke arah Yunho yang tengah menyeka darah dari hidungnya yang sebagian menetes ke kemeja abu-abunya. Penampilan Yunho terlihat lebih menyedihkan dengan lebam-lebam di wajahnya.

.

* * *

.

Malam ini Jaejoong sulit untuk terlelap. Bisa jadi lantaran ia terlalu lama tidur siang di perpustakaan tadi. Namun yang terbayang dalam benaknya malah sepiring besar _t__teokbokki_ dengan tampilan yang sangat menarik. Ia bahkan merasa ingin menangis karena begitu mengidamkannya, tetapi ia tahu kalau di kulkasnya tidak ada _tteokbokki_ instan yang bisa ia masak sendiri karena selama tinggal di Naju ia belum pernah membelinya.

"_Ottoke_…?" erangnya dengan mata memanas menahan tangis setelah melihat layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan kalau sekarang hampir tengah malam.

Apakah ia harus pergi ke _minimarket_ saat ini juga?

Atau sebaiknya membelinya di pinggir jalan? Tapi ia tidak tahu di mana letaknya. Dan mungkinkah di Naju ini ada yang menjualnya?

Dengan sedikit nekat ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke _minimarket_ 24 jam. Jaket tebal ia kenakan untuk menghalau udara dingin. Setelah mengunci flatnya, ia berjalan dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga menuju _basement_ di mana ia meletakkan sepedanya. Ia beruntung karena flatnya berada di lantai dua, terlebih bangunan itu tidak memiliki lift. Tetapi pertama kali mendatangi bangunan itu, ia mendapatkan flat di lantai tiga. Untungnya ada seorang _namja_ dari Jepang yang berbaik hati bertukar flat dengannya setelah mengetahui keadaannya. Dan lagi _namja_ itu mengaku hanya sebentar berada di Korea yang katanya untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Hiro-_kun_?"

Ialah _namja_ murah hati yang waktu itu merelakan flatnya untuk Jaejoong. Kelihatannya baru pulang dari minum-minum karena Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma menyengat alkohol saat _namja_ itu semakin dekat dengannya, dan jujur saja ia merasa mual.

"Kau mau ke mana malam-malam begini?" Sebetulnya _namja_ yang akrab dipanggil Fukutaro itu tidak ingin ikut campur. Namun sebagai _namja_ yang sudah beristri, ia merasa tak tega jika membiarkan Jaejoong yang sedang hamil keluar sendiri saat tengah malam, terlebih dengan mengendarai sepeda.

"Saya akan pergi ke _minimarket_, Fuku-_san_…."

"Memangnya tidak bisa besok pagi? Atau mungkin perlu ku temani?"

"A-ah, tidak perlu. Tapi saya berterima kasih untuk maksud baik Anda….'

"Tapi bahaya kalau orang semenawan dirimu keluar sendiri tengah malam begini," goda Fukutaro tanpa bermaksud jahat. "Sini, biarkan aku jadi pemboncengmu malam ini." Ia pun merebut sepeda Jaejoong.

Merasa tidak enak jika terus menolak, akhirnya Jaejoong menduduki boncengan sepedanya dengan canggung.

"Sebenarnya kau mau beli apa?" tanya Fukutaro setelah keluar dari lingkungan flat.

"Mm … itu—tiba-tiba saja … saya ingin makan _tteokbokki_…," aku Jaejoong malu-malu, "jadi saya bermaksud membelinya di _minimarket_."

"Maksudmu, yang instan?"

"_Nee_…."

"Kenapa harus beli yang instan dan repot-repot memasaknya sendiri kalau ada yang tampak lebih menggiurkan dan siap makan di ujung jalan sana?"

"Benarkah?"

"_Ne_. Kalau kau belum tahu, mungkin karena kau jarang keluar malam, sedangkan mereka tidak berjualan saat siang. Sejak pertama kali datang ke sini aku ingin mampir, tapi rasanya malu kalau sendirian. Ini adalah kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan. Dengan begini aku bisa berangkat ke Seoul tanpa bayang-bayang jajanan pinggir jalan di Naju lagi."

"S-Seoul?"

"_Ne_. Kau sudah tahu 'kan kalau kedatanganku ke Korea untuk urusan pekerjaan? Lebih tepatnya aku akan menghadiri _fashion event_ di Seoul, sekaligus menemui model yang bersedia memperagakan busana rancanganku untuk majalah yang ingin menampilkan karyaku. Karena ada waktu luang, jadinya aku mampir dulu ke daerah ini yang katanya tenang, sekalian mencari inspirasi untuk desainku yang baru."

"Apa Fuku-_san_ adalah … seorang desainer?"

"Boleh disebut begitu." Fukutaro terkekeh pelan.

Keduanya terus berbincang selama sisa perjalanan, sampai Fukutaro memberhentikan sepeda Jaejoong di samping _pojangmacha_ bertenda biru dan tampak beberapa orang mengelilingi sebagian tempat duduk yang disediakan di dalamnya.

Jaejoong terlihat begitu semangat dan mengajak Fukutaro untuk segera memasukinya.

"Aku ingin yang ini," tunjuk Fukutaro pada sesuatu yang dilapisi kulit pangsit; ada yang cuma dikukus, ada pula yang digoreng.

"Itu namanya _mandu_. Isinya bisa daging bumbu yang dicampur sayuran," sahut Jaejoong yang sedikit banyak mengerti mengenai jajanan pinggir jalan karena dulu saat sepulang sekolah ia dan Junsu sering kabur dari sopir serta para pengawalnya untuk pergi berwisata kuliner di Myeongdong. Itu terjadi sebelum Yunho menjadi pelayan pribadinya, dan sekarang ia sungguh merindukan masa-masa itu.

"Tolong ditambah telur rebus dan _kimchi_," ucap Jaejoong setelah memesan satu porsi besar _tteokbokki_.

Mereka menunggu pesanan diantarkan dengan sedikit mengobrol dan menikmati minuman yang sudah dihidangkan; kopi untuk Fukutaro dan teh untuk Jaejoong.

Dan mata Jaejoong berbinar ketika sepiring _tteokbokki_ panas beraroma sedap disajikan di mejanya. Ia segera mematahkan sumpitnya, lalu mencobanya satu setelah meniupnya beberapa kali.

Fukutaro hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah orang hamil di depannya yang sedang mengidam itu.

"Hmm … _mashita_~" gumam Jaejoong dengan mulut penuh.

Fukutaro menaikkan alisnya karena kata itu bisa berarti sudah kalau di negaranya, "_Mashita_?"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sejenak. "_Oishii_…," katanya kemudian, yang membuat Fukutaro mengerti.

"_Oishii sou desu ne_…," timpal Fukutaro yang memang cukup tergiur dengan _tteokbokki_ Jaejoong.

"Anda ingin mencobanya, Fuku-_san_?"

"Boleh?"

Jaejoong mengangguk ramah dan mempersilakan Fukutaro untuk mencoba kue berasnya yang berbumbu _gochujang_ pedas dan manis tersebut.

"_Mattaku_ … ini pedas! Apa perutmu tidak akan bermasalah?"

Jaejoong tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Fukutaro. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati makan tengah malamnya.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong bersepeda ke tempat kerjanya dengan sesekali menutup mulutnya yang menguap kecil. Ia hanya tidur sekitar lima jam sebelumnya. Tampak pula lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang sedikit merah. Kepalanya pun terasa berat.

"Youngwoong-_sshi_!" panggil Yihan yang datang dari arah berlawanan dengan mengendarai sepeda motor _matic_ putih dan membonceng Yoogeun.

Ia tersenyum manakala mendapatkan lambaikan tangan dari Yoogeun. Setelahnya ayah dan anak itu berbelok memasuki gerbang taman kanak-kanak, hampir bersamaan dengan dirinya yang kini mulai turun dari sepedanya dan menyangganya di teras perpustakaan.

Hari ini kakek Cho yang bertugas di meja administrasi, sementara ia memberikan nomor untuk buku-buku baru, yang nantinya akan langsung ia letakkan di rak yang kosong agar pengunjung merasa senang karena menemukan sesuatu yang segar di perpustakaan kuno itu.

Karena terlalu asyik dengan pekerjaannya, Jaejoong tidak merasa kalau ia hanya duduk hingga mendekati jam makan siang, juga belum merasai kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya yang tengah sibuk di depan komputer. Ia baru menyadari _namja_ itu berdiri di dekatnya saat ia hendak mengambil kertas-kertas bertuliskan nomor buku kategori fiksi yang baru keluar dari _printer_.

"Sepertinya seru sekali, sampai punya dunia sendiri," gurau _namja_ bermarga Jin itu.

Jaejoong terkikik pelan, "Ah, Anda bisa saja, Yihan-_sshi_…."

"Sudah lama bekerja di sini, Youngwoong-_sshi_?"

"Tidak juga, masih dua mingguan." Ia menoleh ke arah kakek Cho, dan tampaknya bosnya itu tidak keberatan kalau ia meneruskan perbincangan dengan Yihan karena sudah masuk jam makan siang.

"Berarti sama dengan saya."

"Maksud Anda, tentang pekerjaan Anda di TK sebelah?"

"Iya, tapi sebenarnya saya hanya menggantikan ayah saya untuk mengelola TK tersebut, dan demi beliau saya meninggalkan pekerjaan saya sebelumnya…."

"Mengelola? Anda kepala sekolah?"

Yihan mengulum senyum, "Begitulah mereka memanggil saya—oh ya, saya ingin meminta maaf untuk kejadian waktu itu."

Jaejoong mengerutkan alis.

"Ibu Yoogeun hanya sedang uring-uringan waktu itu, tapi sebenarnya dia orang baik. Tolong dimaklumi…."

"O-oh—tentang itu…. Sebenarnya saya tidak mempermasalahkannya…."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu…."

"_Anieyo_…." Jaejoong menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Ah ya, sudah berapa bulan, Youngwoong-_sshi_?"

Jaejoong bingung pada awalnya. Tetapi menyadari tatapan Yihan yang mengarah ke perutnya, ia mengerti akan maksud dari pertanyaan itu, "Lima bulan…."

Dan ia jadi teringat kalau sudah waktunya ia kembali ke klinik untuk kontrol kandungannya.

.

* * *

.

Seunghyun menyarankan agar Yunho tetap menemui artis yang akan menjadi _brand ambassador_ untuk ponsel ramah lingkungan yang akan segera diluncurkan Kim Mobile Company. Padahal Yunho sedang merasa kurang percaya diri—dengan kondisi wajahnya saat ini, ia terlihat seperti habis tawuran.

Seunghyun sendiri sudah bersama sang artis yang datang bersama manajernya, dan hanya tinggal menunggu kehadiran Yunho sebelum penandatanganan kontrak. Untuk itulah sekarang Yunho dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu ruang konferensi yang berada satu lantai dengan ruangannya.

.

Dan Yunho pun tertegun melihat _namja_ itu….

.

.

.

**TBC lagi~**

**Jawaban untuk pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya:**

Untuk jejaring sosial yang bisa kelihatan login terakhirnya itu saya terinspirasi dari asianfanfics. Memang kurang sesuai, tapi di sana kita juga bisa punya teman, nge-blog, nge-wall, saling berkirim pesan, berbagi fanfiksi, dll. Lantas, menurut saya jejaring sosial adalah struktur sosial yang terjadi dikarenakan satu atau lebih tipe relasi, dan karenanya (lagi-lagi menurut saya) itu termasuk.

Kalau untuk dokter di daerah pinggiran itu, dia memang dokter umum dan satu-satunya dokter di klinik itu. Tapi dia juga menguasai ilmu kebidanan dan kandungan.

Jika ada yang tanya; kok bisa? Padahal bukan spesialis obstetri ginekologi?

Jadi, saya mikirnya ilmu kebidanan dan kandungan yang dia punya dia dapatkan di akademi. Kalau dia sebagai dokter umum melanjutkan pendidikan dengan mengambil spesialis OG, kemungkinan besar tarif yang dia tetapkan nantinya akan mahal (bisa dikarenakan ingin cepat mencapai BEP) dan jadinya kasihan orang-orang di daerah pinggiran. Lagipula yang lebih dibutuhkan di daerah itu adalah dokter umum. Begitulah yang terpikirkan oleh saya saat itu.

Untuk yang belum tahu, Lee U itu bukan OC kok. Salah seorang teman dekat JJ juga, bahkan yang jadi partner JJ nyiptain lagu Kiss B. Twitternya LUsyndrome, kalau mau kenal, hehe.

Saya bukan kristiani, makanya di chapter sebelumnya saya minta hal tersebut dimaklumi jika kurang sesuai. Dan YunJae waktu itu berdoa di gereja yang sama, hanya saja Yunho masih berada di bilik pengakuan dosa saat Jaejoong masuk.

**Untuk pertanyaan lainnya, saya bisa menjawabnya melalui jalan cerita. Jadi jika masih berkenan, silakan diikuti fanfiksi nyinetron ini. ****Dua oneshot super ringan saya sudah dihapus admin. K**alau nanti atau besok fanfiksi ini juga dihapus, ottoke? Tapi saya sudah post di tempat lain sih, hehe.

**Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan review. Maaf tidak bisa balas semua review. Maaf juga kalau ada kata-kata yang menyakiti. Yang jelas saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Sampai jumpa****.**

**Jumat, 07/03/2013**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: characters belongs to God, I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
setting: alternate universe  
warning: ooc, boys love, mpreg, typo, newbie, klise, nyinetron, etc**

.

* * *

**NO RAIN NO RAINBOW**

* * *

.

Yunho tertegun begitu memasuki ruang konferensi karena langsung bertemu pandang dengan calon ikon baru Kim Mobile Company. Artis muda bernama Park Hyunchul atau lebih akrab disapa Karam itu seketika mengingatkannya pada Jaejoong, terlebih karena model rambutnya yang hampir sama. Kelihatannya _namja_ cantik itu pun sebaya dengan Jaejoong.

Mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang sempat menggila, ia beranjak ke kursi yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Tak ia hiraukan pula tatapan heran orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya itu—yang kemungkinan disebabkan oleh lebam-lebam di wajahnya yang belum hilang. Ia tidak ingin berbasa-basi sehingga ia meminta Seunghyun untuk menyerahkan kontrak kepada Karam agar segera dipelajari lalu ditandatangani.

Perasaannya sekarang sungguh tak menentu. Dalam sekejap sosok Jaejoong sudah memenuhi benaknya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika sekali lagi ia tersadar bahwa matanya sempat melirik Karam yang tengah membaca kontrak kerja secara teliti bersama sang manajer. Ia tidak paham dengan perasaannya saat ini. Jelas-jelas _namja_ itu bukanlah Jaejoong, hanya sedikit mirip saja. Namun karenanya pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari Jaejoong.

"Semoga kerja sama kita dapat berjalan lancar dan mendatangkan kesuksesan bersama," ucapnya tatkala menjabat tangan Karam yang terasa dingin.

Agaknya _namja_ mungil itu pun merasa gugup, sehingga hanya mampu membalas dengan anggukan kepala yang terkesan kikuk.

.

* * *

.

"_Noona_~!"

Jaejoong hendak pulang ketika teriakan Yoogeun mencegahnya untuk menaiki sepedanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu manakala balita imut-imut itu berlarian menghampirinya.

"_Noona_ cantik, ayo ikut aku…."

Yoogeun meraih sebelah tangan Jaejoong dan ditarik pelan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan menuju flatnya. Jaejoong masih terdiam karena harus memegangi sepedanya. Namun ia bisa melihat Yihan di tempat yang ditunjuk Yoogeun.

"Memangnya Yoogeun mau mengajak _Hyung_ ke mana?"

"Kalau aku kasih tahu, berarti _Noona_ harus ikut, ya…," pinta Yoogeun yang enggan melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah," ujar Jaejoong yang berusaha tetap tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ia perlu segera mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"Aku pengin _Noona_ ikut merayakan ulang tahunku sama _Appa_…."

"Jadi hari ini Yoogeun berulang tahun?"

Yoogeun mengangguk cepat dengan sebelah tangan merentangkan kelima jarinya—menunjukkan usianya genap lima tahun hari ini. Ia pun tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi.

"Kata _Appa_, nanti _Noona_ akan di … di—apa itu namanya…?" Yoogeun tampak berpikir keras.

"Di…?" sahut Jaejoong yang merasa penasaran.

"Di … di … di—trak-tir—ah iya, ditraktir es krim juga!"

"Oh…." Jaejoong terkikik geli karena bocah itu sungguh menggemaskan.

Ia pun memutar sepedanya ke tempat Yihan menunggu, dan menuntunnya dengan Yoogeun yang terus menempel padanya. Ia menduga kalau Yoogeun yang meminta sang _appa_ supaya mengizinkannya turut serta. Baginya mustahil _namja_ yang sudah tidak lajang seperti Yihan memanfaatkan si anak agar memiliki lebih banyak kesempatan untuk bersamanya. Dan meskipun ia merasa letih, ia tidak tega untuk menolak. Ia ingin menyenangkan hati Yoogeun di hari spesial yang hanya datang sekali dalam setahun ini dengan memenuhi permintaan tersebut.

"Kita cuma akan ke _minimarket_ dekat sini kok, Youngwoong-_sshi_…."

Dugaannya terbukti ketika ia menangkap raut sungkan yang ditunjukkan Yihan, yang baginya membuktikan bahwa memang Yoogeun yang mengusulkan untuk mengajaknya.

"Kita jalan kaki saja, dan untuk sepeda Youngwoong-_sshi_ sebaiknya diletakkan di sana." Yihan menunjuk lahan parkir di taman kanak-kanak yang tidak terlalu luas. "Sini, biar saya saja." Ia mengambil alih sepeda Jaejoong dan menyangganya di dekat sepeda motornya.

Berikutnya mereka bertiga berjalan santai menuju _minimarket_ seperti yang direncanakan oleh Yihan. Yoogeun yang tidak mengerti akan adanya kecanggungan di antara keduanya malah menempatkan dirinya di tengah dengan kedua tangan yang menggandeng tangan mereka. Sesekali bocah lima tahun itu melompat-lompat kecil di sela lantunan lagu anak-anak yang disuarakannya.

Mereka jadi terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang berbahagia—yang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka justru membuahkan rasa dengki di hati seseorang yang kini mengamati mereka dari mobil putihnya.

"_Noona_ mau yang rasa apa?" tanya Yoogeun yang kelihatan begitu semangat mau mengambilkan Jaejoong es krim dari _freezer_ meski kakinya berjinjit-jinjit.

"Apa ada yang _vanilla_?"

Yoogeun sedikit kesulitan ketika mengambil satu _cup_ besar es krim dengan rasa pilihan Jaejoong, sehingga Yihan membantunya.

"_Aigoo_—t-tidak perlu yang sebesar itu…." Jaejoong benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati.

Namun Yoogeun langsung menariknya menuju deretan kursi di salah satu sudut _minimarket_ yang menghadap ke luar dan kebetulan sedang kosong. Di belakang keduanya mengekor Yihan dengan tiga _cup_ besar es krim berbagai rasa.

Jaejoong membantu Yoogeun untuk menempati kursi di antara dirinya dan Yihan. Dari es krim yang dipilih Yoogeun, dan mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, ia jadi menyimpulkan kalau bocah itu memang menggemari cokelat. Ia merasa sungkan tidak memberikan apapun pada Yoogeun hari ini karena ia baru tahu perihal ulang tahun itu, tetapi ia pun terpikir untuk menghadiahkan sesuatu besok.

"_Appa_, apa nanti _Mommy_ akan datang?"

Jaejoong cukup tertarik Yoogeun menyinggung ibunya, karena dari kejadian waktu itu ia mengira kalau hubungan mereka kurang baik. Namun ia sadar bahwa ia hanya orang luar, yang tidak mungkin bisa sepenuhnya tahu mengenai kehidupan mereka. Ia lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan es krim dan pemandangan di luar _minimarket_ melalui dinding kaca di hadapannya.

"Apa Yoogeun mau bicara sama _Mommy_?" Yihan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Yoogeun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menyendok es krim cokelatnya. "Mungkin _Mommy_ sedang sibuk…," gumamnya kemudian.

"Sesibuk apapun _Mommy_, kalau Yoogeun yang menelpon pasti dijawab. Bukankah biasanya juga begitu?"

Akhirnya Yoogeun mengangguk dan Yihan langsung memberikan ponselnya yang sudah ia sambungkan dengan nomor Lee U. Bocah itu ingin membicarakan perihal makan-makan nanti malam yang merupakan salah satu bentuk perayaan kecil-kecilan yang diadakan keluarga ayahnya untuk ulang tahunnya, dan ia berharap ibunya bersedia hadir. Cukup terganggu dengan suara yang lumayan berisik—ditambah alunan musik—di dalam _minimarket_, Yoogeun meminta izin pada sang _appa_ untuk keluar sebentar.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Jaejoong untuk bertanya, yang ia harapkan dapat mengurangi rasa penasarannya, "Apa ibu Yoogeun memang artis Lee Seunghyun-_sshi_?"

Yihan batal menyendok es krimnya dan menanggapi Jaejoong, "Benar, kalau sekarang Lee U hanya mengelola studio milik orang tuanya, dan mungkin Anda juga mendengar tentang skandal yang membuatnya vakum dari dunia hiburan…."

"Tentang … kelahiran Yoogeun…?" lirih Jaejoong hati-hati.

"_Ne_, tapi saya tidak diperbolehkan memberikan izin padanya untuk meluruskan gosip itu…."

"G-gosip?"

Yihan terkekeh pelan, "Kami bahkan sudah menikah—tiga tahun sebelum kehamilan Lee U tercium publik, sejak Lee U hanya seorang penyanyi kafe."

Jaejoong tercengang mendengarnya. Tentu ia baru tahu. Saat itu yang ia ketahui hanya sebatas pemberitaan mengenai Lee U—seorang artis yang sedang berada di puncak ketenaran—yang hamil di luar nikah, dan setelahnya _namja_ yang diberkahi keistimewaan seperti dirinya tersebut berhenti menjadi _brand ambassador_ untuk ponsel keluaran perusahaan _appa_nya.

"Semenjak itu kami memilih untuk berpisah karena terbentur izin orang tuanya. Mereka memang baru tahu kalau hubungan kami sudah sedekat itu. Berbeda dengan orang tua saya yang memberikan restu sejak awal, dan sangat menyayangkan keputusan kami karena mereka begitu mengasihinya."

Jaejoong mengabaikan es krimnya karena ingin menyimak apapun yang diucapkan oleh Yihan. Selama ini laki-laki yang dekat dengannya—yang membuatnya nyaman untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya, begitupun sebaliknya—hanya Junsu dan Yoochun. Jadi ia merasa berdebar-debar jika Yihan—yang notabene belum terlalu akrab dengannya—memberikan kepercayaan padanya untuk mendengar kisah itu.

"Saat Yoogeun lahir, orang tuanya memaksanya untuk menyerahkan putra kami itu kepada saya. Tentu saya tidak keberatan, hanya saja saya sedih karena mereka menolak kehadiran Yoogeun—dan bahkan sampai saat ini mereka belum bisa menerima. Itu sebabnya Yoogeun takut tinggal bersama ibunya karena sewaktu-waktu bisa bertemu dengan kakek dan neneknya yang terang-terangan menolaknya."

Jaejoong sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Yihan akan berbicara begitu banyak padanya yang terbilang baru kenal. Barangkali _namja_ itu memang sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

Berikutnya Yihan terkekeh sarkastis, membuat Jaejoong merasa serba salah lantaran ia yang memulai hingga _namja_ tersebut mengatakan itu semua. Terang saja raut kesedihan tidak mampu disembunyikan oleh _namja_ beranak satu tersebut.

"Saya yang melarangnya berterus terang kepada publik mengenai hubungan kami, tapi pada akhirnya saya tetap menjadi penghancur kariernya…."

Dari keseluruhan cerita yang didengarnya, Jaejoong menyimpulkan bahwa orang tua Lee U tidak memperbolehkan Yihan untuk membeberkan status pernikahan mereka meski kehadiran Yoogeun tercium publik. Dan agaknya cara itu ampuh untuk memisahkan keduanya.

Ia lantas mengelus keberadaan nyawa lain di tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib anaknya kelak jika hanya mengenal dirinya sebagai orang tua tunggal—bahkan mungkin satu-satunya keluarga. Masa depan begitu gelap dan meresahkan baginya. Lantas rasa takut itu kembali menyusupi hatinya. Ia juga khawatir tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi anaknya.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong membuatkan _cupcake_ untuk Yoogeun sebagai pengganti es krim kemarin, selain sebagai hadiah ulang tahun bocah lima tahun itu. Ia juga membelikan sebuah buku cerita yang dilengkapi gambar-gambar menarik dan _colorful_, yang barangkali akan disukai oleh anak-anak seusia Yoogeun.

"Mm~ _neomu mashita_~" gumam Yoogeun yang baru saja menelan gigitan pertama _cupcake_ cokelatnya.

"Syukurlah kalau Yoogeun suka…." Ia menoleh ke arah kakek Cho yang juga ia buatkan _cupcake_, tetapi tanpa cokelat. Dan kelihatannya kue buatannya juga bisa diterima oleh lidah kakek baik hati tersebut.

"Ini sangat enak, _Noona _… _gomawoyo_~"

"_Anieyo_," balas Jaejoong sembari tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Yoogeun.

Bocah itu lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dengan riang. Ia sudah mengambil _cupcake_ kedua dari kotak bekal yang dibawakan Jaejoong untuknya. Meski tadi ia sudah makan siang, namun ia yakin bisa menghabiskan semua kue buatan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat enak itu. Dan karena jam belajarnya telah berakhir—di mana ia hanya tinggal menunggu ayahnya yang masih memimpin rapat—ia tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk kembali masuk kelas.

"_Noona_, aku senang sekali, lho…," cerita Yoogeun dengan sekitar mulut belepotan cokelat.

Jaejoong tersenyum geli sambil mengelap noda cokelat di wajah Yoogeun dengan tisu.

"Apa _Hyung_ boleh tahu kenapa Yoogeun begitu senang?"

"Kemarin," Yoogeun berhenti sejenak untuk menelan potongan kue yang baru dikunyahnya, "—_Mommy_ datang. Aku sama _Mommy_ niup lilin sama motong kue bersama-sama, terus _Mommy_ nyuapin aku sambil nyanyi bareng, tapi _Mommy_ nggak pulang terus tidur sama aku…."

"Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan…." Jaejoong gemas melihat setiap gerak-gerik Yoogeun ketika bercerita. Meski kedengarannya tidak terlalu runtut, namun ia bisa menangkap keseluruhan cerita Yoogeun. Apalagi mimik wajah Yoogeun berubah-ubah saat berbicara, yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"_Mommy_ juga membelikan sepeda…."

"Wah, berarti kapan-kapan kita bisa bersepeda bareng…?"

"Ah—benar juga!" Mata Yoogeun terlihat berbinar-binar. Namun sesaat kemudian pipinya menggembung dengan bibir mengerucut. "Aku belum bisa, _Noona_…. Tapi _Mommy_ sudah janji mau ajarin aku. _Noona_ tunggu aku ya kalau mau bersepeda…."

Jaejoong terkikik geli mendengar permintaan Yoogeun. Sebelah tangannya membelai perutnya, berharap agar bayinya tumbuh menjadi anak yang lucu dan ceria seperti Yoogeun.

.

* * *

.

Akhir-akhir ini makan malam sambil menonton televisi menjadi kebiasaan Jaejoong. Itu juga yang dilakukannya malam ini; setelah spageti _seafood_ dan susunya siap, ia langsung beranjak ke sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Kegiatan makannya terhenti ketika ada iklan untuk produk Kim Mobile Company.

"Ponsel ramah lingkungan yang tahan air, _eoh_?" gumamnya seraya memasukkan udang ke dalam mulutnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar televisinya yang kecil.

Ia takjub mendapati perusahaannya meluncurkan ponsel yang menawarkan fitur panel surya dan mode_ saving energy_ tersebut. Apalagi juga ditunjukkan bahwa ponsel itu dibuat dengan bahan-bahan yang tidak mengganggu ekosistem, dan menggunakan bahan daur ulang sebagai _casing_.

Pun ia perhatikan semua bintang iklan yang dipilih perusahaannya saat ini lebih sesuai dengan sasaran segmennya yang berdasar usia, yang dapat dilihat dari perbedaan model ponselnya. Dan ini kali pertamanya melihat model yang menjadi ikon baru untuk ponsel yang diperuntukkan bagi remaja. Soalnya yang ia tahu sampai periode produksi sebelumnya, perusahaannya lebih membidik pengguna usia dua puluh tahun ke atas hingga setengah baya, terutama para pekerja dewasa yang berpenghasilan tinggi.

Ia tidak heran karena _appa_nya sudah bisa dibilang tua, dan terkadang pemikirannya memang kuno, sehingga kemungkinan hanya menyetujui usulan R&D yang sesuai dengan selera _namja_ paruh baya tersebut. Bahkan _appa_nya tidak mendengar anjurannya agar memproduksi ponsel untuk remaja sebayanya. Semenjak itu ia enggan untuk campur tangan dengan masalah perusahaan. Ia pikir _appa_nya juga harus menambah pekerja baru di departemen penelitian dan pengembangan, terutama dari kalangan muda yang punya banyak inovasi demi kemajuan perusahaannya.

Tetapi, bukankah sekarang _appa_nya masih sakit? Lantas, siapa yang kini memimpin perusahaan? Ia jadi penasaran. Apakah Choi Seunghyun-_sshi_ yang selama ini setia mendampingi _appa_nya? Benaknya menerka-nerka segala kemungkinan, namun tak cukup untuk menemukan titik terang.

Rasa penasaran itulah yang mendorongnya untuk _browsing_ di internet melalui ponselnya guna mencari tahu siapa yang paling bertanggung jawab terhadap produk keren yang baru diluncurkan perusahaannya.

"Jadi itu Karam?" gumamnya yang lagi-lagi mengabaikan spagetinya yang masih berkurang separuh. "Hmm … di iklan tadi dia terlihat lebih manis—ku kira perempuan."

Jemarinya bergerak lincah di layar ponselnya untuk mencari judul berita yang menarik. Hingga ia membuka salah satu tajuk yang menyinggung tentang CEO terkini Kim Mobile Company. Di sana tercantum alasan memilih Karam sebagai ikon baru—lebih tepatnya rangkaian pujian—yang dikemukakan oleh sang CEO mengenai _brand ambassador_ tersebut,

"_Kim S-Phone (Solar Phone) adalah produk baru di perusahaan kami. Karisma seorang Park Hyunchul yang _fresh_ dan _youthful_, membuat ia cocok untuk terlibat dalam merek yang masih segar ini."_

Jaejoong tidak begitu memerhatikan ulasan penulis artikel mengenai produk baru tersebut. Ia lebih tertarik dengan pernyataan yang dikutip dari sang CEO.

"_Selain sebagai penyegaran, adanya duta baru diyakini akan berkolerasi positif terhadap kinerja penjualan ponsel ramah lingkungan di pasaran," imbuh Jung Yunho, CEO baru Kim Mobile Company._

_DEG_!

Mata Jaejoong melebar. Mendadak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

Keluar dari keterkejutannya, berkali-kali ia mengulangi pernyataan yang sama, namun tetap menemukan nama _namja_ itu di akhir kalimat.

"_Wae_…?" lirihnya dengan mata memerah.

Ia tidak dapat mencegah lelehan air matanya yang tiada henti.

"Jadi ini tujuanmu yang sebenarnya? Menyingkirkanku dengan begitu keji agar aku tidak menjadi penghalangmu untuk mendapatkan posisi _Appa_?"

Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata Jung Yunho bukan sekadar _namja_ berengsek yang melampiaskan dendam kesumat terhadap _appa_nya melalui dirinya, namun juga seseorang yang haus kekuasaan dan tidak segan menghalalkan segala cara demi mencapai tujuannya. Andai tahu sejak awal, ia tidak akan melindungi Yunho, dan apapun yang terjadi ia akan tetap bertahan di Seoul guna menghalangi _namja_ yang sebenarnya kakak tirinya itu agar tidak bisa menguasai perusahaan _appa_nya. Padahal ia mengira bahwa Yunho sudah berhenti mendendam dan tak akan mengganggu _appa_nya lagi sejak malam itu.

Mengetahui berita kecelakaannya, boleh jadi Yunho malah merasa menang, bahkan barangkali tak akan peduli jasadnya ditemukan atau tidak. Pun bukan tidak mungkin jika Yunho akan membunuh _appa_nya yang sedang tak berdaya. Namun sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menyesali segalanya.

"_Dengan diluncurkannya ponsel ramah lingkungan ini, kami pun bermaksud mengajak para generasi muda untuk mencintai alam. Dan saya rasa perusahaan kami sudah tepat memilih Karam-_sshi_ untuk merepresentasikannya, karena ia juga bisa menjadi teladan dalam hal lainnya; misalkan saja karena Karam-_sshi_ adalah seorang wakil _student council_ di sekolahnya, juga selalu meraih peringkat lima besar paralel. Bukankah ia sangat hebat? Disibukkan dengan dunia keartisannya yang makin menyita waktu, tapi ia pun masih berprestasi."_

Jaejoong makin tergugu membaca komentar Yunho mengenai artis sebayanya itu. Padahal setiap kali ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna, Yunho tidak pernah memujinya. Bahkan ketika ia memperoleh _ranking_ tiga di sekolahnya. Yunho pun tidak memberikan dukungan seperti yang diharapkannya ketika ia bersemangat untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai anggota _student council_. Dan nyatanya Yunho malah menghancurkan masa depannya, juga membuat _appa_nya tergolek koma. Tentu Yunho sangat membencinya.

Bisa-bisanya ia mencintai _namja_ macam itu? Tetapi itu dulu, dan sekarang ia tidak tahu. Hatinya begitu hampa—seperti kebas karena tidak mampu menampung rasa sakit lebih dari ini. Ia sama sekali tidak paham mengenai perasaannya kini. Mungkinkah bisa disebut benci?

Batas antara cinta dan benci memang begitu tipis.

Betapa menyeramkannya hati manusia, yang mana setiap perubahan tidak mustahil akan terjadi dalam hitungan detik.

"Kenapa pula aku masih mempertahankan anaknya…?" desisnya yang masih labil di tengah isak tangisnya. "Kenapa tak ku biarkan saja anak ini mati malam itu…? Dengan begitu aku bisa pulang, kembali ke kehidupanku seperti sebelum bajingan itu datang; sekolah, bertemu Micky dan Umma, bersenang-senang dengan Suie, berkumpul dengan teman-teman … dan aku tak perlu pergi sejauh ini hanya untuk mengasingkan diri, tak usah bekerja, dan _Appa_ … pasti akan tetap baik-baik saja—"

Sadar akan apa yang telah diucapkannya, ia membungkam mulutnya yang makin terisak.

"Ya Tuhan … apa yang ku pikirkan…? Anak ini sungguh tidak berdosa…."

Rasa bersalahnya berganti cemas karena ia merasakan bayinya tak seaktif sebelumnya. Ia lantas mengelus perut besarnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar takut. Bagaimanapun bayinya sudah bisa mendengar suaranya, meski ia tak yakin bahwa janinnya yang berusia enam bulanan itu dapat mengerti semua ucapannya.

"_Baby_ … kau dengar _Umma_, 'kan? Maafkan _Umma_, _ne_? _Umma _tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, _Baby_…. _Umma_ hanya sedang lelah…."

Ia kemudian memasuki kamarnya setelah mematikan televisinya. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika. Ia pun tidak menyentuh segelas susunya yang biasanya rutin ia minum sebelum tidur. Malahan ia tidak membereskannya dari meja sofa.

Ia merasa kacau, baik hati maupun pikirannya. Dan tak dapat dimungkiri bahwa hatinya mulai menolak keberadaan nyawa lain di rahimnya—darah daging _namja_ biadab itu—yang bahkan tidak dipedulikan oleh sang _appa_.

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana?"

"_Kami belum menerima laporan dari rekan kami di provinsi Gyeongsang dan Jeolla, _Sajangnim_."_

"Baik utara maupun selatan?"

"_Maafkan atas kelambanan kami, _Sajangnim …_ tapi kami hanya mematuhi perintah _Sajangnim_ untuk menyusuri setiap sudut provinsi."_

"Aku mengerti," balas Yunho sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan frustrasi.

Itu artinya tinggal empat provinsi yang belum ia ketahui kejelasannya perihal keberadaan Jaejoong. Namun ia merasa Jaejoong masih berada di Korea Selatan karena baginya tidak mungkin _namja_ cantik itu pergi ke luar negeri tanpa paspor—di mana untuk mendapatkan yang baru harus memiliki identitas yang ia yakini tidak dibawa oleh Jaejoong pada malam itu. Jikalau menggunakan identitas palsu dalam pembuatannya, pasti akan sangat berisiko, bahkan bisa berimplikasi pidana.

Ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja kerjanya, menyusul kepalanya yang menumpu pada kedua lengannya yang ia lipat. Tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya jadi tidak tenang. Ada resah yang menggelayuti hatinya. Tak henti-hentinya ia berdoa agar Jaejoong dan bayinya tidak kurang suatu apa.

"Yun, Karam-_sshi_ sudah datang."

Dengan malas Yunho menegakkan badannya, dan seketika kepalanya kembali berdenyut pening. Beruntung ia senggang hingga dua jam seusai makan siang, jadi ia bisa sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang belakangan terlalu diforsir.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Seunghyun yang sudah berdiri di seberang mejanya.

"_Daijoubu_," balas Yunho setengah bergurau, lebih untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Seunghyun tergelak, "Gara-gara desainer itu kau jadi belajar bahasa Jepang?"

"Apa salahnya?" balas Yunho disertai senyum tipisnya. "Ku rasa aku memang harus melakukannya demi proyek yang membuatku turun tangan ini. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya jika aku tidak hanya menguasai bahasa Korea."

"Karam-_sshi_ bisa menjadi juru terjemahmu," canda Seunghyun.

"_Aish_…," desis Yunho yang sudah malas untuk membalas.

Ia lantas bangkit dari kursi hitamnya dan berjalan menuju ruang konferensi di mana Park Hyunchul kembali menunggunya untuk membicarakan proyek iklan berikutnya. Harusnya direktur _marketing_ yang melakukannya, namun lagi-lagi masalah yang berkaitan langsung dengan produk baru itu sepenuhnya dipercayakan kepadanya.

Dilihatnya Karam duduk bersebelahan dengan sang manajer ketika ia memasuki ruangan luas tersebut. Ia tersenyum sedikit untuk menunjukkan keramahan. Sebelum menduduki kursinya, matanya menangkap jam di dinding, dan refleks ia melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya untuk mencocokkan. Ia merasa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk _meeting_, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengundurnya. Namun ia bisa maklum lantaran Seunghyun sudah berusaha keras untuk mengatur pertemuan ini, mengingat jadwalnya belakangan selalu berbenturan dengan kegiatan Karam.

"Sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu," usulnya.

Sontak Karam berpandangan dengan manajernya. Kemudian _namja_ yang biasanya dipanggil Mika oleh Karam itu berdiri mendahului sang artis.

"Kebetulan kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke kantor agensi dulu. Kalian bisa makan siang berdua."

"Oh—baiklah," sahut Yunho yang kelihatannya tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Tetapi kalau Seunghyun tidak merencanakan makan siang bersama sang kekasih, pasti ia tidak akan pergi berdua saja dengan Karam.

"Kafetaria atau di luar, Karam-_ah_?" tanyanya setelah Mika meninggalkan ruangan.

"Terserah Anda saja, _Sajangnim_," balas Karam malu-malu.

Yunho tersenyum maklum. Karam memang pendiam dan sedikit pemalu, ia mulai memahami pribadi _namja_ tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar merasa tua kalau kau yang memanggilku seperti itu. Lagipula, bukankah sebelumnya kita sudah bersepakat—bahwa formalitas hanya berlaku di depan publik…?"

Karam mengangguk pelan dibarengi senyum. Keduanya lalu berjalan bersisian menuju kafetaria. Namun karena penuh, mereka makan di luar kantor dengan menumpang mobil dinas Yunho.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong mengayuh sepedanya pelan-pelan menuju flatnya. Perutnya yang makin besar cukup menyulitkannya untuk bergerak. Seharusnya ia memang membeli motor, namun ia hanya ingin berhemat kala itu, dan masalah ini luput dari perhatiannya.

Begitu ada mobil melaju cepat melewatinya, sepedanya oleng. Ia nyaris terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan lantaran mobil yang ugal-ugalan di jalan sempit tersebut. Beruntung refleksnya masih baik—kakinya cepat menahan bobot tubuhnya, dan sebelah tangannya tepat waktu untuk menumpu di pagar tembok.

Ia tidak ambil marah dan meneruskan kayuhannya. Di tengah perjalanan ia teringat bahwa kulkasnya nyaris kosong. Kembali ke _minimarket_ di dekat tempat kerjanya terlalu jauh, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko swalayan yang masih harus melewati flatnya. Sayangnya di sana tidak dijual produk-produk _fresh_ _food_ seperti buah, sayur mayur, daging olahan, dan makanan beku seperti di gerai _minimarket_ yang sudah menjadi langganannya—tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan Yoogeun, bocah imut-imut yang belakangan seperti terus menyadarkannya bahwa ia harus tetap mempertahankan bayi tak berdosa dalam kandungannya yang sudah jalan tujuh bulan.

Bayi itu berhak hidup dan ia dipercaya sebagai perantaranya untuk hadir di dunia. Tidak sepatutnya ia merusak kepercayaan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Namun sisi hatinya yang lain masih memikirkan kemungkinan ia dapat pulang ke Seoul tanpa membawa masalah berarti jika anak _namja_ berengsek itu mati.

Ia menggeleng pelan lantaran pikiran jahat yang tidak bisa dihindarinya itu. Entah mengapa benaknya terus menyuarakannya dengan begitu kejam, hingga membuatnya makin stres.

Pelan-pelan ia turun dari sepeda dan memarkirkannya di pelataran toko swalayan berdinding kaca tersebut. Ia kembali merasakan bahwa bayi dalam perutnya sungguh merepotkan karena membuat pergerakannya terbatas dan tidak lincah lagi. Ia juga membenci nyeri pinggang dan kram kaki yang akhir-akhir ini menderanya.

Ia hanya mengambil keranjang jinjing karena tidak akan membeli banyak bahan makanan, asalkan cukup untuk makan malam nanti dan sarapannya esok pagi. Ia akan belanja lagi besok, karena di situ ia hanya bisa menemukan makanan instan. Melewati deretan susu bubuk, ia malah mengabaikannya meski tak ada lagi persediaan di dapurnya. Ia bahkan belum terpikir untuk memeriksakan kandungannya lagi. Padahal sudah hampir dua bulan ia tidak kembali ke klinik.

Tiba-tiba berita dari televisi di dekat kasir merenggut perhatiannya. Hatinya kembali remuk redam lantaran tayangan _infotainment_ yang memuat berita soal _namja_ berengsek yang dibencinya bersama si artis naik daun yang sok imut itu. Cepat-cepat ia melangkah ke kasir karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di sana.

_BRUK_!

"A-ah—_mianhamnida_, _Noona_…," ucap seorang _namja_ yang membuat keranjang Jaejoong terjatuh ke lantai dan isinya terserak hingga hampir memasuki kolong lemari pendingin.

Untung saja Jaejoong bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan dengan berpegangan pada rak ketika _namja_ yang sebenarnya lebih berumur darinya itu menabraknya. Ia hendak merendahkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah, namun _namja_ itu berinisiatif menggantikannya memunguti belanjaannya.

.

* * *

.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya _namja_ berjas rapi kepada rekannya yang baru menduduki jok di sebelahnya dengan tampang berpikir keras. Ia menerima botol minuman dingin yang diangsurkan padanya, namun kerutan di keningnya menunjukkan rasa bingungnya karena melihat kawannya yang masih tampak linglung.

"Sepertinya orang tadi tidak asing," gumam _namja_ yang kemudian memiringkan kepalanya itu. Tetapi tatapan kosongnya tetap mengarah ke depan.

"_Aish_—aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni kegilaanmu," ujar _namja_ yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Berikutnya ia melajukan mobil sedan itu setelah meminum air mineralnya. "Ah ya, aku sudah menghubungi Yunho _Sajangnim_, dan bilang kalau Hyukjae _cs_ berhasil mendapatkan data mengenai seseorang bernama Han Youngwoong yang dua kali mendatangi klinik kecil di dekat gereja tua di ujung sana, tepatnya sampai awal April lalu—"

"_Aigoo_! Kim Jaejoong-_sshi_!"

"_Huh_?"

_Namja_ yang sebelumnya berteriak itu meraih amplop cokelat di atas dasbor. Ia mengeluarkan kumpulan foto di dalamnya dengan cepat hingga terkesan tidak sabaran.

"T-tadi—orang itu—ini! A-aku melihatnya! Dia—"

"Bicara yang jelas!"

"Di toko swalayan tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Kim Jaejoong-_sshi_! Dan dia sedang hamil tua seperti yang diinformasikan oleh Yunho _Sajangnim_!"

_Namja_ satunya segera menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Lalu, dia pergi ke mana?"

"Entahlah—tapi mungkin belum jauh karena dia baru keluar saat aku membayar di kasir."

Sang pengemudi segera memutar arah dan berharap segera menuntaskan misi yang dipercayakan kepada mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Yun, ada kabar baik."

Yunho terlihat sumringah. Bahkan sebelum Seunghyun memasuki ruangannya.

"Aku tahu—mereka sudah menemukan Joongie," ungkapnya tanpa bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengatur ulang jadwalku. Aku ingin menjemputnya—_aigoo_, bahkan waktu itu aku—"

"Tapi aku tidak membicarakan tentang Jaejoong-_sshi_, Yun…."

Kening Yunho mengernyit.

"Aku turut senang kalau keberadaan Jaejoong-_sshi_ sudah berhasil dilacak. Berarti kabar baiknya dobel."

Hati Yunho justru berdebar tidak keruan rasa menanti kelanjutan kalimat Seunghyun.

"Tuan Kim—sudah sadar…."

"_M_-_mwo_?!"

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Sekadar jaga-jaga kalau ff saya dihapus admin lagi, bagi pembaca yang ingin menemukan ff saya yang juga saya publish di sini, silakan kunjungi: ****************www. ****asianfanfics. com **/profile/ view_author_stories/ 343789/ L (langsung ke daftar ff) atau di aoiharulee . wordpress . com (wp . me/ 3hhbb) dan kalian juga bisa menemukan saya dengan ff abal lainnya di fandom sebelah, hoho.

**Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan review. Maaf tidak bisa balas semua review. Tapi saya akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan:**

Kalau misalkan Yoochun sama Junsu berpasangan, sebenarnya bukan incest karena mereka tidak punya hubungan darah, kecuali Junsu sama Jae atau Jae sama Yoochun (yang ini jelas).

Ada yang tanya saya kuliah jurusan apa? Yang jelas saya bukan mahasiswi kedokteran, tapi jadi dokter adalah cita-cita saya waktu kecil, hoho. Sebenarnya kenapa bisa kepikiran saya kuliah kedokteran? Bahkan di fandom sebelah ada yang ngira saya dokter kandungan… (-_-)a

Nomor telepon Jae jelas sudah ganti karena malam itu dia tidak sempat membawa apapun dari rumahnya, bahkan identitasnya.

**Seperti biasa, pertanyaan lainnya bisa dijawab melalui jalan cerita. Maaf juga kalau ada kata-kata yang menyakiti. Yang jelas saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Sampai jumpa****.**

**Sabtu, 16/03/2013**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: characters belongs to God, I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
setting: alternate universe  
warning: ooc, boys love, mpreg, typo, newbie, klise, nyinetron, etc**

.

* * *

**NO RAIN NO RAINBOW**

* * *

.

Karena bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri, Yunho sampai tidak sadar kalau ia masih berada di kantornya hingga langit menggelap. Ia bimbang memikirkan pernyataan Choi Seunghyun beberapa saat lalu. Katanya Mr. Kim sudah sadar. Ayah Jaejoong, pria yang pernah menjadi ayah tirinya, tidak hanya bangun dari koma, tapi juga sudah bisa berbicara kembali.

Bukannya ia tidak senang bila kondisi kesehatan Mr. Kim membaik. Ia hanya khawatir kemunculannya sebagai Jung Yunho sang anak tiri akan membuat Mr. Kim—yang belum cukup stabil—kembali syok. Dan lagi ia harus segera menjemput Jaejoong di Naju.

Sebaiknya ia memang menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Ia lalu menghubungi Seunghyun—yang sedang lembur—melalui interkom, dan mengatakan bahwa ia jadi mengambil cuti selama ia pergi ke provinsi Jeolla Selatan.

"_Bagaimana dengan _meeting_ besok lusa? Berarti lagi-lagi aku harus menyesuaikan jadwal antara Karam-_sshi_ dengan Fukutaro-_san_…?"_

Yunho bisa mendengar helaan napas berat Seunghyun. Ia paham jika itu adalah pekerjaan yang cukup merepotkan lantaran Pak Hyunchul sangat sibuk belakangan ini.

"Aku akan berangkat malam ini juga. Bukankah kau sudah menangguhkan beberapa jadwal rapat yang melibatkanku? Lantas untuk yang mendesak sudah ku percayakan padamu, bukan?"

"Nde_…."_

Yunho tergelak mendengar jawaban malas-malasan Seunghyun. "Jangan takut merindukanku, TOP," guraunya.

"_Sialan kau."_

Mendadak Yunho menjadi serius, tetapi bukan disebabkan makian Seunghyun yang tak bermaksud jahat itu, "Kalau besok malam aku belum mengabarimu akan kembali, berarti kau harus mengatur lagi jadwal _meeting_ dengan Karam-_sshi_ dan Fukutaro-_san_. Makanya doakan urusanku cepat selesai, supaya aku tidak meninggalkan pekerjaanku terlalu lama…."

Seunghyun tahu apa yang sebenarnya diharapkan oleh Yunho, tentu bukan pekerjaan yang diprioritaskan oleh _namja_ itu, namun sudah pasti adalah kepulangan Jaejoong yang diutamakan.

.

* * *

.

"Mana Joongie…?"

Adalah rangkaian kata pertama yang diucapkan Mr. Kim ketika Junsu dan Yoochun membesuknya yang baru saja sadar setelah dipindahkan dari ruang perawatan _intermediate_ ke ruang rawat inap biasa. Sebelumnya para kerabat hanya bisa melihat keadaan Mr. Kim dari balik kaca ruang perawatan intensif jantung.

Mereka pun belum boleh masuk ruangan secara bersama-sama selama Mr. Kim dinyatakan baru bangun dari koma, karena masih berada di ruang perawatan _intermediate_. Pun saat itu kondisi Mr. Kim masih sangat lemah hingga harus bergantung pada alat bantu pernapasan dan sulit untuk berbicara. Kalau sekarang kondisi Mr. Kim sudah jauh lebih baik, meskipun suaranya masih terdengar lambat.

Junsu dan Yoochun saling berpandangan. Dugaan mereka tepat sasaran; pasti Mr. Kim akan menanyakan Jaejoong begitu sadar. Dan mereka takut salah jawab dan membuat kondisi Mr. Kim kembali memburuk.

"Jae _Hyung_ ada di tempat yang aman kok, _Samchon_…," Junsu menjawab dengan hati-hati dan setengah bergurau, namun ia juga kurang yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, "—tapi dia belum mau ikut…."

"… Pasti dia masih takut padaku…," gumam Mr. Kim dengan raut muka yang menunjukkan sesal mendalam.

Ketika ia berada di antara batas hidup dan mati, ia terus memikirkan banyak hal. Sungguh ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyerah pada amarah dan lebih menomorsatukan reputasinya, hingga tega menyakiti putra tunggalnya, bahkan mengusirnya. Sepatutnya ia bertanya baik-baik agar Jaejoong berani mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Waktu itu ia yang terlalu syok malah menuruti emosi hingga berbuat kasar, sehingga tidak heran bila Jaejoong jadi ketakutan untuk berterus terang kepadanya. Ia pun sadar bahwa putranya masih terbilang dini untuk hamil, tidak seharusnya ia menambah beban pikirannya.

Ia sudah merasakan kebencian dari anak tirinya, semestinya ia bisa belajar dari sana, karena ia sungguh tidak ingin jika anak kandungnya juga membencinya.

"Berapa lamakah aku tertidur?"

"Hampir tiga bulan, _Samchon_…," jawab Junsu.

"Bagaimana kandungan Joongie? Berarti sudah tujuh bulanan sekarang. Dia mempertahankannya, bukan?"

Yoochun yang sadar pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya, jadi gelagapan. Tentu Mr. Kim mengira Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya selama ini. Bahkan Mr. Kim belum tahu perihal kecelakaan yang menimpa Jaejoong di malam kepergiannya. Menurut para pelayan di kediaman Kim, ayah dari kakak seibunya itu mengalami serangan jantung hebat dan kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri begitu Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong—yang katanya—ke kediaman Park, yang berarti ke rumahnya. Namun malam itu mobil yang diketahui milik Jaejoong malah terjun ke sungai Han.

Agaknya Mr. Kim juga belum mengetahui sosok ayah dari bayi yang dikandung oleh Jaejoong. Apa jadinya jika Mr. Kim tahu bila Yunho yang dulunya merupakan salah seorang pelayan di kediamannya adalah ayah dari calon cucu pertamanya? Dan kini _namja_ itu malah menggantikan posisinya di perusahaan. Barangkali Mr. Kim akan kembali mendapatkan perawatan intensif bila mendengarnya.

"A-ah, _ye_ … _ye—Ahjussi_…," jawab Yoochun setelah mendapatkan sikutan pelan dari Junsu, "… ta-tapi … Jae _Hyung_ mungkin akan tinggal kelas karena—"

Junsu menghadiahkan delikan karena Yoochun mengatakan hal itu di saat kesehatan pamannya baru membaik. Sedangkan Yoochun berpikir akan lebih baik bila ia mengatakannya lebih cepat, agar Mr. Kim tidak lebih kecewa jika tiba-tiba mendengar kabar buruk dari sekolah terkait hasil ujian tengah semester yang memang tidak diikuti oleh Jaejoong.

Tanpa disangka, Mr. Kim justru tersenyum maklum, "Asalkan dia baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya…. Tolong katakan padanya, aku minta maaf dan tidak akan marah lagi padanya…. Aku juga sangat merindukannya, bujuklah dia agar mau datang menemuiku—aku benar-benar merindukannya…. Aku juga ingin dia sudah ada di rumah saat aku pulang nanti…."

"… _N-nde_…." Junsu dan Yoochun mencicit ragu, padahal sejatinya mereka tidak tega memberikan harapan semu, terlebih begitu melihat mata Mr. Kim yang tampak berkabut.

Keduanya lantas sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Semenjak mendengar pengakuan Yunho kala itu, mereka terus bertanya-tanya; benarkah Jaejoong sedang mengandung … anak Yunho? Lantas, apakah Mr. Kim memang belum tahu? Bila sudah, mengapa Yunho malah menduduki posisinya di perusahaan? Siapakah sebenarnya Jung Yunho itu?

"Wah—_Oppa_ sudah bangun…. Syukurlah…." Suara Ibu Junsu mengejutkan dua remaja di sana, "Tapi kenapa sepi begini?"

"Karena aku lapar, _Omma_…," canda Junsu sembari mengambil alih bungkusan makanan yang dibeli ibunya di kafetaria rumah sakit.

"Apa hubungannya?" desis Yoochun dengan tatapan aneh yang mengarah pada Junsu.

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri, _Forehead_!"

Yoochun berdecak kesal. Hampir ia membalas ledekan Junsu kalau saja satu-satunya wanita di sana tidak menengahi,

"Itu tiga porsi lho, Junchan…. Tidak mungkin kau bisa menghabiskannya sendiri. Bagi dengan Chunnie…."

Dengan menggerutu, Junsu mengajak Yoochun duduk di sofa dan membagi makan malamnya. Dan benar kata ibunya, kalau itu bukan porsi makannya yang biasa.

"_Oppa_ pasti juga lapar, _eoh_?"

Mr. Kim mengangguk lemah dibarengi senyum tipisnya. Ia senang mendapatkan perhatian dari adik semata wayangnya.

Kemudian Ibu Junsu menelepon perawat yang khusus menangani Mr. Kim. Selain agar membawakan makan malam, ia juga memberitahukan bahwa Mr. Kim sudah sadar sehingga mereka bisa segera datang bersama dokter guna memeriksa perkembangan kesehatan kakaknya tersebut.

"Oh ya, apa dia tidak pernah datang selama aku dirawat di sini?"

"… Dia?"

"Jung Yunho."

Tiga orang lainnya bagaikan membeku untuk sesaat. Bahkan Junsu dan Yoochun tidak jadi menyuapkan makanan ke mulut mereka. Dua remaja itu makin penasaran akan jadi diri seorang Jung Yunho.

Seperti tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka, Mr. Kim mendesah pelan, "Wajar kalau dia masih membenciku. Dulu aku meninggalkannya dan ibunya…."

"Sudahlah, _Oppa_ … jangan pikirkan itu sekarang, _ne_…?" Ibu Junsu sungguh mencemaskan kondisi Mr. Kim. Ia takut kesehatan kakaknya itu _drop_ lagi bila terlalu banyak pikiran, "Lagipula waktu itu bukan salah _Oppa_…. Mendiang _Umma_ yang keterlaluan karena mengancam akan bunuh diri segala kalau _Oppa_ tidak menerima perjodohan itu. Aku pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika _Umma_ sudah—"

Mr. Kim meraih tangan adiknya dan menggenggamnya lembut agar menghentikan ucapannya. Ia pun sebenarnya tidak ingin mengingat masa kelam dalam hidupnya. Lantas ia mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan senyum mirisnya, "Tapi kalian sudah menemukannya, bukan?"

"… _Y-ye_—bahkan dia cakap dalam memimpin perusahaan."

Wajah pucat Mr. Kim tampak lebih berseri sekarang, "Syukurlah kalau dia bersedia menggantikan posisiku…."

Mr. Kim berharap kesediaan Yunho untuk mengisi kekosongan pemimpin di perusahaannya dapat menjadi awal dari kembalinya hubungan baik antara dirinya dengan anak tirinya tersebut.

"Waktu aku menghadiri rapat bersama dewan komisaris lainnya, ku perhatikan dia begitu kompeten dan tegas," Ibu Junsu masih bersikap seakan-akan ia tidak pernah melihat Yunho sebagai pelayan di kediaman kakaknya, "—putra pertamamu itu juga sangat tampan dan gagah."

"Dia mirip ibunya…," sahut Mr. Kim yang seketika kembali terbayang mendiang istri pertamanya. "Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengannya lagi…."

"Baru-baru ini dia memimpin peluncuran produk baru yang langsung digandrungi masyarakat dari berbagai kalangan. _Oppa_ tidak salah memilihnya, bahkan ku rasa dia lebih cocok jadi CEO dibanding _Oppa_…," kelakarnya disusul senyum Mr. Kim.

"Mungkin memang sudah waktunya aku pensiun. Aku sudah semakin tua, rasanya cukup jadi _owner_ saja setelah ini. Lantas dia bisa menduduki kursi CEO sampai Joongie mampu memimpin perusahaan…."

"Aku 'kan cuma bercanda, _Oppa_…. Lagipula kesannya dia hanya _Oppa_ manfaatkan di kala butuh saja kalau seperti itu. Dan bisa-bisa dia akan semakin membenci _Oppa_…."

"Benarkah?"

"Begitulah…."

"Aku belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu…."

"Mungkin _Oppa_ memang akan menempatkannya di posisi lain setelahnya, tapi menurutku itu akan tetap membuatnya merasa dijatuhkan harga dirinya. Jadi kenapa tidak _Oppa_ ambil saja dia jadi menantu? Dengan begitu dia akan terus menjadi putra _Oppa_—dan bisa membantu Joongie di perusahaan…."

Ibu Junsu hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi kakaknya perihal Yunho sebagai menantu keluarga Kim. Karena cepat atau lambat Yunho harus menikahi Jaejoong—yang diketahuinya sedang mengandung benih _namja_ itu. Dan ia harap Yunho memang menaruh kasih kepada keponakannya. Namun melihat Mr. Kim yang terdiam, ia jadi merasa tidak enak hati, terlebih ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kakak tunggalnya itu saat ini,

"A-ah—sudah, sudah, abaikan saja leluconku yang tak lucu itu, _Oppa_…. Sekarang _Oppa_ belum boleh banyak pikiran. Dan sebaiknya _Oppa_ siap-siap merasakan bagaimana lambung _Oppa_ diisi makanan lagi setelah sekian lama…."

Mr. Kim kembali terhibur dengan kata-kata adiknya. Lantas wanita paruh baya itu sedikit meninggikan sandaran ranjang Mr. Kim seraya menyalakan televisi selagi menunggu kedatangan dokter dan perawat.

Junsu dan Yoochun saling pandang untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka merasa pening sekarang. Namun mereka bisa mencium aroma percobaan balas dendam. Dan mereka belum mendapati alasan kuat mengapa Jung Yunho itu bersedia menduduki kursi CEO Kim Mobile Company. Jika memang berniat balas dendam, mengapa Yunho justru berusaha memajukan nama perusahaan di skala nasional maupun internasional? Separuh hati mereka masih berburuk sangka, sehingga mereka belum bisa menyambut kehadiran Yunho sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kim dengan tangan terbuka.

.

* * *

.

Malam sudah sangat larut, namun Jaejoong belum bisa tidur. Perutnya terasa mulas yang tak biasanya sejak ia menaiki tangga ke flatnya sepulang dari kerja tadi. Bahkan makan malamnya pun jadi hambar. Ia juga sudah beberapa kali mengganti posisi berbaringnya, tetapi nyeri di perutnya belum juga mereda.

Apa ada hubungannya dengan kelalaiannya dalam mengontrol perkembangan calon bayinya ke klinik? Dan lagi ia kurang memerhatikan kandungannya akhir-akhir ini—baik mengenai asupan gizi maupun masalah istirahatnya yang ia akui kurang.

Atau mungkin ia akan segera melahirkan? Tetapi usia kandungannya belum genap tujuh bulan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia sendirian, dan untuk bangun pun rasanya tak sanggup. Ia jadi ingin menangis sekarang. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa menjadi begitu melankolis, namun ia sadar bahwa tidak mudah bila melakukan semuanya seorang diri. Apalagi ia sedang hamil, dan ini adalah kali pertama untuknya.

Ia masih berbaring miring dengan sebelah tangan mengelus pinggangnya yang kram ketika terdengar bunyi bel flatnya. Dengan malas ia meraih ponselnya, dan benar kalau sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Siapakah gerangan orang tidak tahu adat yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Ia bermaksud mendiamkan siapapun itu yang terus-menerus memencet tombol belnya. Namun ia pun lama-lama terganggu dengan deringnya yang cukup kencang. Dan ia tidak ingin besok pagi mendengar komplain dari tetangganya yang tidurnya terusik lantaran suara bel yang mungkin saja terdengar sampai flat di sisi kanan kirinya, mengingat bangunan itu cukup sempit dan rapat setiap pangsanya.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah ia bangkit. Sembari menahan nyeri yang seperti meremas isi perutnya, ia berjalan lambat-lambat menuju pintu depan. Tendangan bayinya pun tidak memperbaiki keadaan, justru menimbulkan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Tanpa melepas kaitan rantai kunci, ia membuka pintu dengan memberikan sedikit celah untuk melihat tamunya. Inilah kelemahan tinggal di flat dengan biaya sewa rendah; harus membuka pintu dulu untuk melihat siapa orang yang bertamu, dan menurutnya itu cukup berisiko.

"Jae…,"

Sontak mata Jaejoong terbelalak. Dadanya pun bergemuruh kencang. Sesaat badannya bagai kebas dan terpaku di tempat.

Bagaimana bisa _namja_ itu menemukannya di sana?

"… akhirnya…."

Ia lantas berusaha menguasai dirinya. Ia tidak akan lagi teperdaya tatapan lembut yang sebenarnya hanya topeng itu. Dengan tangan gemetaran ia mencoba menutup pintunya kembali, namun sebelah kaki _namja_ itu sudah menahannya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya…?" desis Jaejoong dengan matanya yang menatap nyalang. "Tidak cukupkah kau menghancurkan masa depanku? Apa kau mendatangiku untuk memastikan kalau kali ini aku pasti mati?!"

"Astaga—Jae, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Bukan pintunya dulu, oke? Lalu kita bicara baik-baik…."

"_Shireo_!"

"Jae … aku mohon … beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus dosa-dosaku…."

Jaejoong malah terkekeh sarkastis melihat air mata yang mendesak jatuh menuruni pipi Yunho,

"Kau kira aku akan termakan air mata buayamu?! Aku yakin kau akan membunuhku kalau aku membuka pintu ini!"

"Demi Tuhan … aku sudah bertobat, Jae … dan aku ingin kau memaafkanku…."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?! Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau! Tentunya kau ingin melenyapkan saksi dari kejahatanmu! Kau pasti juga berencana membunuh _Appa_, bukan?!"

Yunho tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang bercucuran. Sungguh ia tidak seperti yang dituduhkan oleh Jaejoong. Ia memang pernah berbuat dosa yang begitu keji, namun bukan berarti ia akan mudah untuk melakukan dosa lainnya, apalagi membunuh.

Mendapati Jaejoong sedikit lengah, Yunho memanfaatkannya untuk meraih kaitan rantai pintu sehingga ia bisa masuk ke dalam flat itu. Jaejoong mundur perlahan secara refleks begitu ia menutup pintunya kembali dan segera menguncinya. Ia hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong berusaha kabur di saat ia menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya, namun _namja_ cantik itu justru mengira ia akan kembali berbuat buruk.

"Maaf … sungguh aku sangat menyesal…,"

Kali ini Jaejoong terbeliak karena alasan yang berbeda; lantaran Yunho tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tas ransel bawaannya begitu saja, lantas berlutut di hadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"… Aku mohon maafkan aku…. Aku memohon maaf darimu…."

Namun rasa waswas masih terus menggelayuti hati Jaejoong. Ia tak akan mudah percaya bahwa _namja_ itu melakukannya dengan tulus. Sama halnya dengan kehormatan, sekali kepercayaan rusak, maka teramat sulit untuk mengembalikannya—bagaikan kaca yang tidak mungkin kembali utuh seperti sedia kala, meski hanya retak satu kali saja. Itu sebabnya ia belum berhenti bersangka bahwa Yunho akan mencelakainya. Apalagi ia akan kesulitan untuk melarikan diri dengan beban di perutnya.

"Aku tahu kalau maaf saja tidak akan bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Aku juga mustahil mengembalikan apa yang sudah ku renggut darimu…. Tapi ku mohon … beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku dengan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan bejatku…. Beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus semua dosaku kepadamu…. Aku mohon, Jae … aku mohon…."

Jaejoong pun masih sakit hati dengan ucapan kasar Yunho malam itu. Sungguh amat sulit untuk mengobati hati yang terluka. Tidak seperti luka fisik yang terkadang tak meninggalkan bekas, luka di hati bisa bertahan selamanya. Dan memaafkan tidaklah semudah meminta maaf.

Namun Tuhan saja Maha Pemaaf, haruskah ia menjadi pribadi berjiwa kerdil dan picik yang enggan untuk memberikan ampunan atas kesalahan orang lain?

Ia lantas berbalik. Mungkin lain kali. Sungguh ia belum bisa melapangkan hatinya untuk saat ini.

"Joongie…," lirih Yunho tanpa berpindah dari posisinya semula. Ia tampak begitu berantakan dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Dan ia pasti akan tetap berada di sana sampai Jaejoong menyatakan telah memberikan maaf kepadanya, kalau saja ia tidak mendengar rintihan _namja_ cantik itu. Ia langsung bangkit begitu melihat Jaejoong berusaha menggapai sofa untuk berpegangan.

"Apa yang sakit?" tanyanya halus begitu lengannya membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri tegak. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kecemasan luar biasa yang dirasakannya.

Jaejoong masih enggan untuk menjawab Yunho. Ia hanya merintih sembari mengelus pinggangnya yang serasa mau patah. Ia pun tak ingin tampak lemah di hadapan Yunho, namun air matanya turun begitu saja.

"Sebaiknya duduk dulu, _ne_…."

Kali ini Jaejoong menurut dan pelan-pelan menduduki sofa dengan bantuan Yunho.

"Kau seperti ini mungkin karena kurang istirahat…." Yunho duduk di lantai karena takut Jaejoong merasa tak nyaman bila ia menyebelahinya, "Maaf … karena aku telah menganggu tidurmu…. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau semakin terlambat untuk menjemputmu pulang kalau aku mengulur waktu…."

Entah mengapa Jaejoong tidak bisa menampik tangan Yunho yang sedang memberikan elusan lembut di bagian pinggangnya yang nyeri. Ia pun tak mengerti bagaimana bisa _namja_ itu mengurangi rasa kurang nyamannya. Ia bahkan mulai mengantuk karenanya.

"Pulang kau bilang? Kau pikir aku mau?"

"Jae … jangan keras kepala…."

"Kalau aku pulang, apa kau kira keluargaku bisa menerima anak ini? Terutama _Appa_—aku dibenci _Appa_ karena anak ini! Aku benci anakmu ini! Aku mau pulang ke Seoul kalau anak ini mati!"

"Ya Tuhan…. Jangan menyumpahi _uri aegya_ seperti itu, Jae…. Kau boleh membenciku. Kau boleh menyumpahiku mati. Aku juga tidak akan marah jika kau memakiku dengan umpatan terburuk, tapi jangan _uri aegya_…. Dia sama sekali tidak berdosa…."

"Ini anakmu! Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya!"

Yunho mengangguk paham tanpa menyembunyikan luka yang dirasakannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa atau sejak kapan Jaejoong menolak kehadiran bayi mereka. Namun semestinya malam itu Jaejoong tak perlu menyelamatkan kandungannya yang nyaris keguguran bila memang kebencian itu bersarang sedari awal.

"Tolong bersabar sedikit lagi, _ne_…. Sebentar lagi dia akan lahir. Aku yang akan merawatnya bila kau tidak menginginkannya…. Kau bisa kembali kepada keluargamu setelahnya, dan aku yakin mereka akan tetap menerimamu…. Bahkan Tuan Kim langsung menanyakanmu begitu bangun dari komanya…."

Ada perasaan lega yang menyusupi hati Jaejoong setelah mendengar bahwa ayahnya sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tetapi sisi hatinya yang lain bagaikan diremas saat melihat air mata yang lagi-lagi menuruni pipi Yunho—yang tetap tertangkap penglihatannya meski kini _namja_ itu duduk membelakanginya.

Mengapa sekarang ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah keterlaluan?

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku…. Begitu dia lahir, aku akan membawanya pergi bersamaku. Aku pun tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi setelah itu. Maaf jika aku hanya menorehkan kenangan buruk dalam hidupmu…."

Jaejoong tidak tahu berapa banyak kata maaf yang sudah Yunho ucapkan kepadanya. Seharusnya hatinya mulai luluh, namun ada pernyataan Yunho yang membuatnya tidak senang,

"Jadi seperti itu bentuk pertanggungjawaban yang kau maksud? … Cih!"

Lantas Jaejoong beranjak ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih duduk di lantai bersandarkan kaki sofa. Menyisakan debaman pintu yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Disusul isak tangis Yunho yang penuh sesal atas segala ketidakberdayaannya. _Namja_ itu sama sekali tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Ia menumpahkan semua kesedihannya bersama doa tobat yang terus dilirihkannya dengan kesungguhan hatinya.

.

* * *

.

Yunho baru bernyali menyapa Jaejoong saat _namja_ cantik itu telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sendiri sedang berkutat di meja dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dan ketika melihat Jaejoong sudah tampak segar seusai mandi, ia segera menghidangkan panekuknya di meja makan yang hanya cukup ditempati dua orang.

Mungkin Jaejoong bermimpi indah semalam sehingga _namja_ itu tidak banyak protes saat ia membimbingnya ke meja makan.

"Maaf aku cuma bisa buat _pancake_ dengan bahan seadanya." Ia lalu menduduki kursi di seberang Jaejoong. "Kau mau selai stroberi atau pasta cokelat?"

"Selai," jawab Jaejoong dingin, bahkan ia tidak membalas tatapan Yunho.

"Saat kau masih tidur, aku joging ke _minimarket_ untuk membeli susu segar untukmu, karena ku lihat tidak ada persediaan di dapurmu," kata Yunho begitu melihat Jaejoong memberikan perhatian penuh pada segelas susu di sana. Tak lupa ia mengoleskan selai stroberi di panekuk Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu susu apa yang biasa kau minum saat hamil, jadi aku belikan susu segar saja. Setahuku nutrisinya malah lebih terjaga."

Jaejoong jadi teringat kalau Yunho juga selalu membelikannya susu segar dibanding susu bubuk ketika _namja_ itu menjadi pelayan pribadinya.

"Dan aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa tidur tanpa minum susu terlebih dulu." Yunho terkekeh pelan untuk mencairkan suasana yang masih sedikit kaku.

Dan Jaejoong sudah menemukan jawaban mengapa belakangan ia sering insomnia.

"Kalau kau menaruh racun di makananku, berarti aku akan mati bersama anak ini, bukan?" Jaejoong berkata acuh tak acuh seraya menyuapkan potongan panekuk yang sudah diiriskan Yunho menjadi kecil-kecil.

Ia lalu memerhatikan Yunho yang tidak terlihat marah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Mungkin Yunho berusaha maklum jika ia masih menaruh rasa benci, dan semestinya _namja_ itu juga mengerti kalau ia juga mengalami _mood swing_ selama kehamilannya.

Lantas ia tidak melihat ada makanan yang dihadap Yunho. Memangnya _namja_ itu tidak sarapan?

Ah, tapi apa pedulinya?

"Aku tadi sudah makan roti isi," kata Yunho, seolah mampu mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong yang tidak dilisankan.

"Masa bodoh," balas Jaejoong cuek yang kemudian menghabiskan susunya.

Sesaat setelahnya ia malah menemukan Yunho yang sedang tersenyum geli dengan pandangan terarah padanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?"

Yunho justru tersenyum lebih lebar, "Kau ini sudah mau jadi _umma_, tapi makannya masih saja seperti bocah."

Jaejoong sempat menahan napas ketika Yunho menggunakan tisu untuk membersihkan noda di sekitar mulutnya. Namun sebelum ia terbuai, ia merebut tisu di tangan Yunho dan mengelap bibirnya sendiri dengan cepat.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kerja."

"Kerja?" Yunho membeo dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia baru tahu kalau Jaejoong bekerja selama di Naju. Tetapi kalau dipikir lagi siapa yang membiayai hidup Jaejoong selama ini jika _namja_ itu tidak bekerja? Apalagi juga ada biaya sewa flat yang mesti ditanggung Jaejoong setiap bulannya.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti kerja mulai hari ini."

Jaejoong terkekeh dengan nada mengejek, "Memangnya kau siapa? Kau tidak berhak mengatur-aturku."

"Aku paham tentang itu—dan aku sadar siapa diriku…. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bekerja dalam keadaan hamil seperti ini. Kalau kau tidak enak hati untuk mengundurkan diri, biar aku yang menjelaskannya kepada bosmu…."

"Keh, aku tahu yang kau pedulikan cuma anak ini. Bukan aku."

Yunho berusaha tetap sabar menghadapi Jaejoong yang sedang uring-uringan, "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkanmu ke tempat kerja? Aku juga tidak keberatan untuk membantumu, atau mungkin menggantikanmu bekerja hari ini…."

"Kalau kau masih menginginkanku pulang, berhentilah mencerewetiku," desis Jaejoong.

Yunho memutuskan untuk mengalah daripada menimbulkan perdebatan yang lebih panjang, "Ya sudah…. Berarti aku menunggu di sini saja selama kau bekerja. Tapi jangan marah kalau aku mengemasi semua pakaianmu. Aku ingin kita pulang ke Seoul malam ini juga. Siapa tahu _appa_mu lekas keluar dari rumah sakit kalau kau menemuinya…. Dan kau juga bisa menjalani _home schooling_ secepatnya, agar kau bisa lulus tepat waktu seperti teman-teman seangkatanmu…."

Jaejoong baru tahu kalau Yunho memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menerka kalau Yunho berbuat demikian hanya lantaran merasa bersalah terhadap dirinya, dan _namja_ itu sekadar ingin menebus kesalahannya.

"Hentikan sikap sok manismu itu. Menjijikkan."

Dalam diam Yunho mengekor pada Jaejoong yang berjalan keluar flat. Ia pun mengikuti Jaejoong sampai turun ke _basement_. Dan sungguh ia ingin menuntun Jaejoong ketika menuruni tangga, namun ia tidak mau bila _namja_ cantik yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya itu merasa tidak nyaman karena ulahnya. Ia makin tidak tega saat melihat Jaejoong harus mengendarai sepeda menuju tempat kerjanya. Berarti inilah aktivitas sehari-hari Jaejoong selama tiga bulan kebelakang, dan itu membuatnya semakin ingin secepatnya membawa pulang calon _umma_ dari anaknya tersebut.

"Hati-hati…," pesannya. Sejatinya ia sungguh tak rela membiarkan Jaejoong yang tengah hamil tua itu pergi bekerja tanpa pengawasannya. Ia pun belum meninggalkan _basement_ sampai Jaejoong tak kelihatan lagi.

.

* * *

.

"Ku perhatikan, sejak datang tadi kau murung terus, Youngwoong-_ah_…. Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu…."

Jaejoong memaksakan senyum. Rupanya kakek Cho awas juga—atau lebih tepat jika dibilang perhatian kepadanya. Tetapi ia masih sulit untuk menceritakan perihal Yunho yang merupakan _appa_ dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Ia pun belum sanggup untuk mengatakan bahwa ia hendak pulang ke Seoul hari ini juga. Ada pula rasa tidak tega jika membiarkan kakek Cho kembali mengelola perpustakaan tua tersebut seorang diri.

"Masalah yang kau pendam sendiri terkadang akan membuatmu stres, dan itu bisa berpengaruh buruk pada bayimu…."

Ragu-ragu Jaejoong mengungkapkan apa yang sedari semalam mengganggu pikirannya, hingga tadi membuatnya bangun kesiangan lantaran ia baru bisa tidur menjelang dini hari, "Saya tidak ingin mendendam, tapi saya masih sulit untuk memaafkan orang itu…."

Jaejoong pun bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia begitu mencintai Yunho, pada awalnya, sampai-sampai ia masih memberikan maaf meski hati dan harga dirinya terus disakiti. Namun sejak tahu kalau Yunho menggantikan posisi _appa_nya di perusahaan, ia jadi berburuk sangka dan berpikir bahwa tujuan utama _namja_ itu adalah merebut kekayaan serta kejayaan keluarga Kim dengan menghalalkan segala cara. Pun dadanya kian mendidih rasanya jika teringat bagaimana Yunho menyatakan kekaguman terhadap prestasi _namja_ sebayanya—yang jujur saja membuatnya iri—sementara masa depannya dihancurkan dengan begitu kejam.

Agaknya kakek Cho mengerti kalau Jaejoong belum ingin mengutarakan seluruh masalahnya. Ia belum mengatakan apapun, tetapi ia melangkah menuju salah satu rak, lantas mengambil sebuah buku yang kemudian ia berikan pada Jaejoong setelah membukanya pada suatu halaman.

"Memaafkan adalah pembalasan dendam yang paling manis…," gumam Jaejoong, membaca satu baris kalimat yang ditunjuk oleh kakek Cho.

"Kau harus meyakini bahwa memaafkan adalah salah satu dari pilihan hidup yang akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan," tutur kakek Cho begitu kembali menduduki kursinya di sebelah Jaejoong.

Berikutnya Jaejoong tepekur memikirkan banyak alasan yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk melupakan kesalahan Yunho.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan review. Maaf tidak bisa balas review, tapi saya sudah baca semuanya. ****Ini gara-gara apdet sambil nonton [Masih] Dunia Lain, ini…. *gak nyambung kayak Junchan***

"**Memaafkan adalah pembalasan dendam yang paling manis.**"**  
—Isaac Friedman**

**Ngemeng-ngemeng, Lee U kok makin cantik ya…? Like sunbae like hoobae~ kkk~ #abaikan**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih. Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan. ****Sampai jumpa****. CHU~ (?)**

**Jumat, 05/04/2013  
—HA no himawari~^^**


End file.
